Picture Frames and Perfect Moments
by Silly
Summary: Chapter 13...Family!
1. Chapter 1

Ship: S/V Fluffy-fluff AU/Futurefic  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if Michael Vaughn were mine I'd be an oh-so- happy girl :) Instead, the characters all belong to JJ and the other Alias folks over at ABC.  
  
AN: This is the prequel to "Returning to Maggie," but it stands on its own. I would really love reviews because I have a second chapter written and a third in progress, but I'm not sure where I want this to go yet.  
  
**********************  
  
It was a sunny June weekend full of the laziness and normality that they never took for granted. Sydney smiled as she locked the car door and made her way to the house with her shopping bags. Standing on the porch, she heard the sounds of the radio over whir of the lawnmower and could envision Michael sweating and singing in the backyard as he cut the grass. Setting her purchases in the hall, Sydney pulled open windows in the living room to let in the fresh air of the late spring day and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as she headed to where the door to the backyard stood open.  
  
Leaning on the door frame, Sydney smiled as she watched her husband push the lawnmower in even rows back and forth across their yard. His Kings t- shirt was dark with sweat between his shoulders and Sydney stared admiringly as she sipped her water. Turning to start a new row, Michael finally noticed he was no longer alone. Turning off the mower, he bounded across the lawn and didn't stop till he had leaped up the steps to their small deck and grabbed Sydney for a kiss.  
  
"You are a sweaty mess!" she protested as they pulled back. The heady smell of sweat and grass and something that was simply Michael filled her senses.  
  
"And you love it" Michael replied with a smug smile as he grabbed her again. He noted his wife's happy face. "You're all grins again today."  
  
"Well, Mr. Vaughn, I am a very happy woman."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Mrs. Vaughn" he murmured as he began to kiss at her neck.  
  
"Stop!" Sydney squealed in mock protest, "You'll make me spill my water!"  
  
"Here, I'll take care of that" Michael responded as he took the bottle and swallowed the remaining liquid in long gulps. They kissed again, his smooth, water-cooled tongue emerging to tangle with hers. Sydney sighed contentedly against his mouth as they finally pulled apart.  
  
"Mrs. Barnes could be watching, you know" Sydney glanced across the yard at the kitchen windows of their elderly neighbor "And you still have that corner of the yard to finish."  
  
"Yes dear," Michael smiled in feigned exasperation.  
  
"Well, we have to be at my dad's by five and you most definitely need to shower."  
  
"Did you find something for him?"  
  
"Mission completed. They had some great ties and I got a picture frame for that photo you took at dinner last month of Dad and me. I'm going to go wrap them."  
  
Sydney smiled over her shoulder as she turned back into the house and went to retrieve her purchases. She heard the whir of the lawnmower resume and went to grab wrapping paper and tape from the closet in their study. She glanced around the room and mentally imagined repainting the dark beige walls and replacing the mini-blinds with light, pretty curtains. The idea brought another smile to her face and she turned from the room to head back to kitchen to work on the presents.  
  
Placing everything on the table, she returned to her room to grab the photo for her father and the small envelope that she had tucked inside Wuthering Heights after her appointment the day before. She returned to the kitchen and pulled the tie box and picture frame for her father out of their shopping bags. She quickly wrapped the tie and was in the process of securing the photograph inside its frame when she heard the mower stop. A minute later Michael came in through the kitchen door. He placed a kiss on the top of Sydney's head as he walked by.  
  
"I'm going to go jump in the shower. Do you need me to do anything before we go?"  
  
"Nope, you already signed the card." she smiled up at him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sydney finished her father's picture frame and wrapped it, placing it in a bag with the tie as she heard the water of the shower begin to run. She glanced down the hallway to make sure it was clear and pulled out the bag she had hidden on a chair pushed in to the table. Pulling out another picture frame, Sydney took a moment to trace the blue enamel words imprinted on the silver, considering them lovingly before she turned it over to open the back. She pulled the grainy picture from its envelope and closed it inside. The shower stopped and Sydney hurried to cover the frame with the wrapping paper. She picked up the small package and walked down the hall to their room. Her heart fluttered lightly in her chest as she pushed the door open.  
  
Michael stood in front of the closet, buttoning the cuffs of his moss green shirt and tucking it into the khaki Dockers. Sydney loved that shirt and smiled as he caught her eye in the mirror.  
  
"Lookin' good." Michael winked at her comment as he turned around.  
  
"Ready to go Syd?"  
  
"I just want to do one thing first." She sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to come and join her, nervously twiddling with a seam in the comforter as her heart continued to flutter.  
  
"What sweetie?" Michael questioned as noted her fidgeting and sat down.  
  
"I got something for you today too." She handed him the package and watched confusion flash across his face.  
  
"Thanks Syd, but you shouldn't have. We both know I'm not a fa." his words trailed of as the paper fell away and he saw the words on the frame. His finger gently traced the blurry white shape in the picture as he brought his eyes up to meet Sydney's. The love and disbelief shining there brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Happy Father's Day Michael." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ship: S/V Fluffy-fluff AU/Futurefic  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if Michael Vaughn were mine I'd be an oh-so- happy girl :) Instead, the characters all belong to JJ and the other Alias folks over at ABC.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. They really encourage me to write, so keep them coming. There is more of this story in the works :)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"I got something for you today too." She handed him the package and watched confusion flash across his face.  
  
"Thanks Syd, but you shouldn't have. We both know I'm not a fa." his words trailed of as the paper fell away and he saw the words on the frame. His finger gently traced the blurry white shape in the picture as he brought his eyes up to meet Sydney's. The love and disbelief shining there brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Happy Father's Day Michael." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"When? How? Really?" Michael's excited stutters pulled a soft laugh from Sydney as he pulled her closed with an arm around her waist.  
  
"February. You were there. Yes"  
  
"Was that what your appointment was for yesterday? And I thought you were getting a pedicure!" he said accusingly.  
  
"I got a pedicure!" Sydney retorted with mock innocence, wiggling her painted pink toes at him. "You didn't ask if I was making other stops and I didn't tell. I'm very good with secrets and intelligence, Michael. I had a little training in it at one point."  
  
"This is more than a 'secret'. You've known for a whole day and didn't say anything!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you the right way and this was too perfect to pass up, being Father's Day and all."  
  
He looked back down at the frame in his hand. 'I Love Daddy' in blue enamel and a grainy sonogram print were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. When Sydney's eyes found his again, green met brown with a new depth of intensity and love. The moment seemed to suspend itself in their hearts and memories.  
  
"So what did the doctor say? When in February?"  
  
"Dr. Trent said everything looks great thus far and gave me some pre-natal vitamins and a boatload of brochures and literature, plus the names of several good web sites. As for February, we're looking at a Valentine's baby. I'm already four weeks along."  
  
A look of awe came over Vaughn's face as he stared at his wife and tried to comprehend the new life that was beginning inside her. He placed a hand on her abdomen and pulled her closer, reveling in the moment.  
  
"Syd, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Michael. You're going to be an amazing father."  
  
The word father struck him again and he couldn't help but think, sitting there on Father's Day with his hand covering his own new miracle, of the father who would never be a part of this.  
  
Sydney caught his expression and pulled her arms around to embrace his shoulders, this time hugging the boy and son in Michael, not the husband or lover or friend.  
  
"He'd love to be a part of this, Michael. I know he's so proud of you."  
  
Vaughn's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Sydney closer to himself. His whole world was within the circle of his arms and opening to the waves of grief and joy, regret and hope that washed through him, he cried into his wife's shoulder for the loss of a father and the hope of a child.  
  
They sat like that for a long moment, simply holding one another before Sydney spoke again.  
  
"Do you know what I realized at Dr. Trent's office yesterday?" Sydney pulled back slightly to see Vaughn's face.  
  
"Besides the fact that you're pregnant?" he offered with a quick smile.  
  
"Ha ha ha, funny man. What I realized was that this is what we have worked for. Michael, this is what the heartache and the trials and the damn protocol and all the fighting to be together have accomplished. Every day when I could only look at you through the dust in the warehouse or hear your voice over some comm link in Iceland or Hong Kong or Egypt, each mission and counter-mission and every second of those three years was worth it to bring us to this place. We have created this family with everything in us and that is why I know it will be amazing. That's why I had to find the perfect moment to tell you. Because what we have now is perfect." Sydney punctuated her final statement with a kiss.  
  
Vaughn leaned his forehead against hers as breathed deeply.  
  
"That is some impressive reasoning for keeping Baby Vaughn here to yourself for a whole day, Syd. But you're right. This is worth it and I can't wait to see what the next three years, thirteen years and thirty years are going to bring to this family."  
  
"How about this honey: you forgive me for the past day and I'll take care of driving lessons with this one."  
  
"Hmmm." Michael pretended to consider as his eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
"College visits?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Wedding planning?"  
  
Michael shook his head as he tried to comprehend the child he was introduced to less than an hour before as a person grown up and ready for a life of their own.  
  
"I can think of something more immediate that you could do as a means of making it up to me" Michael grinned slyly.  
  
Sydney smiled back "Ah, you're probably a better driving instructor anyway" and she began to undo the buttons of his green shirt while they scooted their way onto the bed.  
  
~~*~~*~~*  
  
Michael lay with his arms around Sydney, her head on his shoulder as he traced lazy patterns along the stomach that would swell and grow in the months to come with the life of their child.  
  
"Do you think Jack will mind that we're late for dinner?"  
  
"Given the circumstances, I'm thinking dad will understand. But we should probably try to get there soon. It is Father's Day, after all"  
  
And with a huge smile, Michael bent in to kiss Sydney as he replied "yes, it most certainly is." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ship: S/V Fluffy-fluff AU/Futurefic  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Instead, the characters all belong to JJ and the other Alias folks over at ABC.  
  
AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! They honestly do help me keep writing. Okay, now we're on this adventure together because I have no idea where the muse is going with this. Oh well, should be a fun ride :)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Michael lay with his arms around Sydney, her head on his shoulder as he traced lazy patterns along the stomach that would swell and grow in the months to come with the life of their child.  
  
"Do you think Jack will mind that we're late for dinner?"  
  
"Given the circumstances, I'm thinking dad will understand. But we should probably try to get there soon. It is Father's Day, after all"  
  
And with a huge smile, Michael bent in to kiss Sydney as he replied "yes, it most certainly is." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Michael had put on a clean shirt and slacks and was making the bed as he waited for Sydney to finish getting ready. He straightened the pillows and glanced over at her, smiling at her reflection in the dressing table mirror.  
  
"What?" She asked, returning his smile.  
  
"You have the glow." He said as he crossed the room to stand behind her.  
  
"The glow?" Sydney let her head lean against his stomach as she sat and finished her makeup.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it. You have that pregnant-woman-happy-from-the- inside glow."  
  
"Well the perma-grin you've got doesn't look half bad either." Sydney stood and picked up her purse from the table. "Do you think dad will notice?"  
  
"Me? Probably not. I've had this grin since the moment we met. You, on the other hand, he will definitely notice." Michael glanced at the clock, "That is if he's not to distracted by the fact that we're almost an hour late." He grabbed the keys as they headed down the hall. Sydney reached to pick up the bags with Jack's presents and Michael stepped in front of her to get the packages first.  
  
"Oh no you don't" he warned with a wag of his finger.  
  
Sydney looked at him incredulously. "Michael, you have got to be kidding me. I carried those bags into the house two hours ago. I am perfectly capable of carrying them back out. If you are going to be like this for the next eight months, I might just move in with dad." And she turned and headed out the door.  
  
Michael regarded her skeptically as he locked the door and followed her to the car. "Do you honestly think Jack will coddle your less than I will?"  
  
"Well," Sydney pretended to consider it as she got in to the passenger seat. "No. Dad does have a certain protective nature to him." Michael chuckled at the gross understatement. There was a challenge in Sydney's eyes as she smiled over at him. "And how can I deny you the pleasure of 3am trips for ice cream or the lovely bouts of morning sickness. But, seriously Michael. Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I am suddenly an incapable, fragile waif. I won't do anything to endanger our baby, but I also won't spend all my time sitting around and being taken care of."  
  
Michael glanced away from the road as he grabbed her hand. "Sydney, you are the strongest and most capable person I have ever met. I love you and I can't wait to share this adventure with you. I want to be there for the crazy food cravings and to hold your hand through morning sickness. But that means I will be taking care of you, maybe more than you're used to, and I want us to find a way to be okay with that. You're doing the hard part and I need to feel like I'm supporting you-both of you." He clasped her hand tighter as he stole another glance over at his wife.  
  
"We'll figure it out, Mike. If we could figure out how to save the world from the forces of evil a time or two, we can find a new balance in our little family."  
  
He laughed lightly as they pulled into Jack's driveway. "Yes, Syd, that we can."  
  
They were just walking up the driveway as the front door flew open and Jack stepped out, wearing an apron and a scowl.  
  
"Sydney! Where have you been?" His face showed love and worry and relief, emotions that just years before seemed impossible and foreign between them.  
  
"Happy Father's Day!" Sydney called out, walking up to give him a hug before she answered. "Sorry Daddy, something important came up and we were delayed." Michael blushed and looked aside as thoughts of their 'delay' filled his mind.  
  
Jack looked from Sydney to Michael, trying to understand what could have happened. "And you couldn't call to say you'd be late?"  
  
"Not really Dad, it was that kind of important. But let's go inside so I can explain." Jack nodded reluctantly as he held the door for Sydney and Michael to enter.  
  
The smell of lasagna filled the house as they headed to the kitchen and Michael and Sydney moved to sit around the small table in the corner  
  
Michael spoke up as he settled next to Sydney at the table. "Is this the zucchini lasagna recipe you were telling me about, Jack? It smells great." In the months after Jack had learned of Michael and Sydney's engagement and now since their marriage, the two men had formed a growing bond over shared interests in Italian food, classic movies and their love for Sydney.  
  
Jack replied from the cupboard where he was pulling out plates and wine glasses. "Yes, I decided to give it a try tonight. Looks like it came together okay. We're lucky it wasn't ruined in all the time I've been waiting for you two." Jack turned and gave them a pointed look as he and handed Sydney the plates and began to pour the Cabernet Sauvignon.  
  
Sydney stopped him before he poured the third glass. "I won't be having any wine, Dad"  
  
Jack regarded her curiously as he replaced the third glass in the cupboard. "Okay. Are you going to tell me what's going on yet, or do I need to use my interrogation skills?"  
  
Sydney suppressed a giggle as she tried to picture the man in front of her, apron on and a spatula in hand, interrogating anyone. "Let's just get dinner served first, then you can interrogate away." Sydney smiled at Jack as she got herself a glass of water. "Do you need me to do anything else?"  
  
"If you can grab the salad, I'll get the lasagna and we'll be set." Jack replied as he turned toward the oven.  
  
"I'll do it" Michael offered, slipping past Sydney to reach into the refrigerator and grabbing the salad bowl.  
  
Sydney glared at Michael when he came back to the table. "It was a salad," she hissed under her breath.  
  
He gave her an innocent smile as Jack came over with the casserole dish steaming with vegetables, noodles and cheese.  
  
They settled at the table and Jack reached for their plates to serve them.  
  
"So dad, what did you do all day besides slaving away in the kitchen?"  
  
"Well, I spent an hour worrying about my only daughter and her husband and the reasons why they could be so late for dinner." It was obvious Jack wanted answers and wasn't going to let Sydney change the subject so easily.  
  
Sydney gave in and began to explain. "Well, Michael and I had something to discuss and I wanted to make sure we had time to talk about it before we came over." Sydney glanced at her husband and they joined hands, Michael giving her a squeeze of encouragement.  
  
"You couldn't have talked earlier?" Jack questioned, trying to determine what was going on.  
  
"No dad. I got some news and I needed the right moment to share it with Michael. Just like now we have the perfect moment to share it with you."  
  
Jack took in Michael's intense gaze on Sydney and the joined hands. His eyes flashed with concern "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes dad. In fact I'm more than fine" she smiled even brighter at him.  
  
Michael looked over at his father-in-law. "It's good news, Jack." Sydney and Michael looked at each other again before she reached over and took Jack's hand in both of hers.  
  
"Daddy, we're pregnant." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I Babblefished the French, so I couldn't tell you if it's even close to correct. Forgive me, Michael! I really am not sure how in depth to go with Syd's pregnancy and I would really appreciate knowing what you think.On to Chapter Five!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Michael looked over at his father-in-law. "It's good news, Jack." Sydney and Michael looked at each other again before she reached over and took Jack's hand in both of hers.  
  
"Daddy, we're pregnant." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In the years that Michael had known Jack Bristow, there had been very few occasions on which the older man's carefully held control was lost. All of those instances involved Sydney and today was no different. Jack's eyes blinked in disbelief as he looked from Sydney to Michael, then back to his daughter, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Congratulations, sweetie." Voice strained with emotion, Jack reached across the table to grab Sydney's hand. "That is wonderful news. How long have you known?"  
  
"Well, Syd found out yesterday, but I was only informed right before we came over here," Michael answered. "That's why we were a bit late."  
  
"Understandable," Jack replied "So this means the baby is due in, January? February?"  
  
Sydney smiled her response "February 14th, of all the days!"  
  
"Well, there is work to be done. You haven't talked to the school yet, obviously, but what are you going to do about leave?"  
  
Jack's natural pragmatism made Sydney and Michael laugh. "Dad, we'll take care of all of that, but let's finish dinner first."  
  
"Right, of course. But you should have your plans clear. This is the biggest mission you'll ever undertake, Sydney Anya." He squeezed her hand, his eyes reflecting love and memories of Sydney's own years growing up. Reaching for his glass of wine, Jack announced "This calls for a toast."  
  
Michael and Sydney raised their glasses as well.  
  
"To family" Jack stated. Glass clinked as they echoed "To family."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The remainder of the evening had been spent in conversation about Sydney's students and the latest project that Jack and Michael were undertaking. It was only as Sydney and Michael were preparing to leave that Sydney's pregnancy came up again.  
  
She stood buttoning her jacket when Jack grew serious.  
  
"She'll know. I don't know what, if anything, she will do, but Sydney, she will find out that you're pregnant." His voice betrayed a weariness and concern that was only present when Irina came up in conversation.  
  
"I know Dad, and we'll be careful. But we haven't heard anything from Mom or Sloane or even Sark in the last 8 months. I can't live in fear of 'maybes'."  
  
"We'll be careful Jack," Michael repeated. "I'll talk with you Monday about any precautions the agency can set up."  
  
Jack nodded, satisfied for the time being. His arms came around Sydney "I love you, sweetie." The words were still so precious and she reveled in the warmth of feeling they brought her.  
  
"I love you too, daddy." Sydney smiled as Michael held the door and they headed to the car.  
  
"Drive safely" Jack called to them as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Bye, see you Monday" Michael replied as he closed the door behind Sydney and waved one last time at Jack, walking around to get into the car.  
  
"Honey, can I use your cell phone?" Sydney asked as Michael started the car.  
  
Michael handed it to her, pulling onto the street. "Sure. Who are you calling?"  
  
"Marguerite. I want to see if she can come for dinner tomorrow. I'll call Nenet and Craig too."  
  
"That would be nice, but are you sure you feel up to having Teddy running around all evening?" Vaughn asked, thinking of his three-year-old nephew and the havoc that usually followed his numerous exploits.  
  
"Yup, it will be fun to have them all together to share our news. And I grabbed Teddy an Elmo coloring book when I was out yesterday."  
  
"You're amazing." Michael glanced over and Sydney smiled back. "You will be a natural at parenting while I will simply be a nervous wreck."  
  
"I wonder how many new forehead wrinkles you'll get from this one" Sydney teased as she lightly ran a finger over his brow, placing her other hand on her still-flat stomach. "But you're great with Teddy. He adores you. Besides, we'll figure it all out together." Michael smiled and took her hand as she dialed his mother's phone number.  
  
"Bonsoir, Marguerite. Comment allez-vous?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Ah. Sydney! Je vais bien. Comment allez-vous et Michael?" Marguerite replied.  
  
"Nous sommes grands." It seemed like an understatement to say they were great with the news they had.  
  
"Heureux d'entendre cela." Marguerite's genuine warmth always made Sydney feel welcome and cared for.  
  
"Marguerite, nous vous espérions pourrions venir au dîner demain avec Nenet et Craig." It had been more than a month since they had gotten together for dinner with Michael's family.  
  
"Le demain est très bien. Quand?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"18 heure." That would give Sydney plenty of time to get the meal together.  
  
"Merveilleux. Voyez-vous alors."  
  
"Voyez-vous bientôt." It would be nice to have the family together again and the anticipation of sharing their news made Sydney a little giddy.  
  
"Amour à vous et à Michael. Au revoir" That was Marguerite's end to all their phone conversations.  
  
"Au revoir." Sydney hung up with a smile on her face, turning to Michael. "Your mom will be over at six tomorrow. Why don't we stop off at the store to get some stuff now?"  
  
"Okay" Michael agreed as she dialed Nenet and Craig's number.  
  
It rang twice before a very small voice giggled into the other end, "Hewo, Fitch res'ince, dis is Teddy."  
  
"Hi Teddy! It's Auntie Sydney." She had never spoken with Teddy on the telephone before.  
  
"Hi Auntie Sydy! How you?" came his reply.  
  
"I am great. You did a really good job answering the phone." Sydney complimented.  
  
"Tanks! Daddy tol' me how." The three-year-old's train of thought took a quick turn, "Are you comin' to see me?"  
  
"Not today Teddy, but maybe we can see each other tomorrow. Could I talk to your mommy?" Somehow, despite his new phone skills, Sydney didn't think Teddy was the Fitch to be talking with in setting up dinner plans.  
  
"Okay. MOMMY!" Sydney pulled the phone away from her ear at the little boy's yell. Michael had heard it too and glanced over to catch Sydney's grimace.  
  
"Theodore William, I am right here. You don't have to yell." Sydney heard Nenet admonish in the background as the phone transferred hands. "Hi Syd. You got to talk to our new answering service."  
  
"Well, he's got his basic phone etiquette down."  
  
"He refuses to let Craig or I answer now. It's his latest phase," Nenet chuckled.  
  
"Well, maybe he can come answer our phone. Michael and I were hoping you could join us and Marguerite for dinner tomorrow." Sydney said.  
  
"Tomorrow.Let me see," Nenet replied "Just a sec while I check the calendar." Her voice got further away as Sydney heard her ask Craig to grab the calendar from the kitchen. "Okay. We have a playgroup picnic in the afternoon, but dinner should be fine. What time?"  
  
"I asked Marguerite to be over at six."  
  
"You realize you're saving me from having to cook for these two. You're an angel!" Nenet declared.  
  
"Glad to help. It will be good to see you all." Sydney replied.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. Give my love to Michael."  
  
"Michael, Nenet gives you her love" Sydney relayed.  
  
"Love you too, Neeter" Michael called to his younger sister.  
  
"I heard that." Nenet said in mock annoyance, "No matter how old he gets, Sydney, he can still be a pain. But you're the one stuck with him!"  
  
"That I am" Sydney laughed as she looked at her husband "We'll see you tomorrow, Nenet."  
  
"Bye." Sydney hung up and gave a contented sigh as she handed Michael back his phone. "I can't wait to tell them."  
  
"My mom is going to be thrilled. She had given up hope on grandkids from me years before you showed up and she's held off pressuring us yet, given that it hasn't even been a year since the wedding."  
  
"With all that we've been through, it just feels so wonderful to finally have good news." Sydney sighed as they pulled into the supermarket parking lot.  
  
"It sure does, sweetie." Michael replied, giving her a quick kiss before getting out of the car. "So, what should we have for dinner?"  
  
And hand in hand, they walked towards the store debating the merits of pot roast versus barbeque. *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter Five! I just realized that my little time line is kind of off, since I thought for some reason that Father's Day was on a Saturday. Eh! Oh well, on with the story.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Sydney chopped another apple to add to the growing bowl of fruit salad as she watched Michael out on the deck. He had the coals going and seemed to be meditating on the barbeque as he waited for them to heat up. Scooping the last of the apple into the bowl, she rinsed her hands and walked out to join him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, wrapping both her arms around one of his and leaning her cheek on his shoulder.  
  
"How many summer evenings we'll spend together, out here, just like this." He moved to wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
Sydney leaned against his chest. "Hmmm.I can almost smell the popsicles and sun block."  
  
"Don't forget the dirty diapers and drool. Those come first." Michael offered.  
  
"Oh, I think I can wait a few months before thinking about those. I'm going to enjoy being pregnant before I worry too much about the more unpleasant parts. And everyone says that when it's your baby, you don't even mind so much."  
  
Michael chuckled. "Tell that to Nenet and I think you'll hear something entirely different." The doorbell chose that moment to sound, and continued ringing as Michael and Sydney made their way through the house.  
  
"Coming" Michael called as they approached the front door. Sydney opened it to find Teddy holding the bell while Nenet and Craig stood back at the car, pulling out the diaper bag, booster chair and pie that they had brought along.  
  
"Unc'e Mike!" Teddy cried as he launched himself at Michael's legs. Uncle Mike grabbed the boy around his waist and held him over his head.  
  
"Hi big guy! Good to see you!" The two hugged as Sydney held the door for Nenet and Craig.  
  
"Nenet, so good to see you." Sydney and her sister-in-law hugged, then Sydney took the pie to the kitchen and ushered them into the living room. "Hi Craig, how have you been?"  
  
Craig answered with a hug after tucking the diaper bag booster chair next to the couch. "We're doing well. Business is good and I have vacation coming up in a few weeks, which means a whole list of honey-do's and few extra baseball games," he laughed.  
  
"Hey, Craig did you see the streak the Met's are having?" the mention of baseball grabbed Michael's attention as he came in and set Teddy down.  
  
"Well, they can't win forever and the Giant's have a strong bullpen going this year." Craig replied as the two moved off to the deck to check the barbeque.  
  
Sydney took Teddy's hand as she and Nenet smiled knowingly at each other and went to the kitchen. "So, Ted, you weren't going to say hi to me after we talked on the phone and everything?" she tickled his little round tummy.  
  
"Hi Auntie Sydy!" he giggled back.  
  
"How was your picnic?" Sydney asked, sitting him on the counter next to the corn she was shucking. Nenet came over to stand beside him as Teddy's little legs began to swing back and forth.  
  
"Picnic was good. We gotta play baseball and have popsicles," came Teddy's excited reply.  
  
"We had quite an afternoon." Nenet put in. "And someone missed their n-a-p, so this could be an interesting evening." Sydney moved to the stove to place the corn in to boil.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see how long he lasts" Sydney smiled, coming back to place a finger on Teddy's nose.  
  
"Any tantrums and he is Craig's son tonight!" Nenet said with a wearied sigh. "I had my fun at the mall on Wednesday when someone wanted ice cream right before lunch."  
  
"I like choc'at! You got choc'at, Auntie Sydy?" Teddy said hopefully.  
  
"Sorry bud, no ice cream tonight. But your mommy brought a yummy pie." The doorbell rang again. "And that must be Grandmere!" Sydney scooped Teddy off the counter and took his hand as they walked to the door.  
  
As she opened the door, Teddy pulled to see Marguerite. "Grandmere!"  
  
The older woman beamed as she plucked him up into a hug. "Bonjour, Theodore! Comment allez vous?"  
  
"Bon. J'ai joué au baseball!" Teddy spoke French as easily as English and Marguerite loved talking with him in her native tongue.  
  
"Hi Mom," Nenet greeted, kissing her cheek. "We had a play group picnic today."  
  
"Bonjour Nenet. Bruits comme l'amusement." Marguerite replied, looking at Teddy.  
  
"Il était." He replied confidently.  
  
Sydney broke in, "Teddy, could you go tell Uncle Mike that Grandmere is here?"  
  
"Okay," he said, hurrying toward the deck.  
  
"Sydney!" Marguerite came to give her a hug. "You look wonderful." (A/N They could keep speaking French, but I don't want to translate all that and I'd like for you all to be able to understand the dialogue :D)  
  
"Thank you. You look lovely as well." Sydney offered as they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sun always agrees with me and the weather has been beautiful of late." Marguerite replied.  
  
"Mom!" Michael greeted as he came into the kitchen. "How are you?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Just fine, as I was telling you lovely wife." Marguerite gave him a pat shoulder as she smiled at Sydney.  
  
"How's the barbeque coming?" Sydney asked as she drained the water off the corn.  
  
"Almost ready. Craig's giving the steaks a last flip and we should be set." Michael said, walking back outside.  
  
"Well, Marguerite, you and Nenet go make yourselves comfortable while I finish up." Sydney moved to carry dishes to the table on the deck. "Would either of you like anything to drink? Iced tea? Water?"  
  
"Tea would be lovely." Marguerite said.  
  
"I'll get it." Nenet replied as she pulled glasses from the cupboard.  
  
"The jug is in the refrigerator." Sydney motioned with her head as she walked onto the deck. She was setting dishes around the table Nenet and Marguerite came to join her. Nenet had Teddy's booster chair and set it on the seat next to hers, motioning for her son.  
  
"That looks like everything" Sydney glanced back at the kitchen to make sure the stove was off and took her place next to Michael where he had brought the plate of steaks over. Craig took the seat on the other side of Teddy and Sydney couldn't help but smile in anticipation as she watched the little family.  
  
She glanced over at Michael and nodded encouragingly. Though she had been the one to tell Jack, they had agreed earlier that Michael would share their news with Marguerite, Nenet and Craig.  
  
Quickly clearing his throat, Michael took Sydney's hand. "Mom, Nenet, Craig. Syd and I are so glad you could be here today."  
  
"Oh, Michael, it is always good to have family together." Marguerite beamed at her clan.  
  
"Well, we didn't ask you hear just for dinner." Eyes quickly locked on his face. He swallowed hard. "Syd and I just found out that we're having a baby."  
  
In a sudden gush, "Congratulations" and "Wonderful" and "Hey that's great" sounded on top of each other as everyone came together in a glowing mix of smiles and hugs.  
  
From his little seat, Teddy watched in slight confusion. "Where's da baby?" he demanded, eyes searching around the backyard.  
  
"Well, honey," Sydney said, moving over to stroke his ruffled hair. "The baby's not here yet. Not until February."  
  
"Oh." He said, trying to understand. The family moved back to their places and food was served almost as quickly as the conversation.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ An hour later, they sat in the living room, Teddy asleep in Michael's lap while his uncle and dad talked about the recent hockey draft.  
  
"Which room will be the nursery, do you think?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Well," Sydney admitted. "I was looking at the study. With new paint and curtains, it could look really nice. Plus it has that wonderful built in bookcase."  
  
"Oh, that would be good." Marguerite nodded in approval.  
  
"Sydney," Nenet said, "I'll have to look through what we have back at the house and pull out some of my pregnancy books for you to read. You're four weeks?" Sydney nodded. "Oh, look out for morning sickness. Mine started right with week five and lasted till the second trimester. One of the books had great suggestions for that, though."  
  
"Well, I'd love to read anything," Sydney replied. "School is out after next week and I have the whole summer to educate myself on everything 'baby'."  
  
"I'll see what I can find and drop it by later this week. But we should get that one home and let you get some rest." Nenet said, gesturing at Teddy and Michael.  
  
"Yes, I need to go myself" Marguerite added as she rose and came to kiss Sydney and Michael goodbye. "It was wonderful to have the family together and I am so pleased at your wonderful news." Michael handed his sleeping nephew to Craig and gave them both a hug. They all walked towards the front door and Michael gave his sister a hug before putting an arm around Sydney to wave from the doorway. They watched until the others had driven away.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll have to tell Eric and Will." Michael said as he closed and locked the door.  
  
"That should be fun." Sydney walking with him down the hall to their room. "I can just hear Eric and the 'spring fever' jokes now. Don't forget to tell Dixon and Marshall. I can't wait to tell Lisa and Annie, not to mention Eileen." Her voice held a touch of sarcasm when she mentioned her less than friendly boss. The high school principal made Kendall seem positively chummy.  
  
"Well, we both have busy days ahead" Michael said pulling off his shirt. "I think we should get to sleep."  
  
"What a very good idea" Sydney smiled back, hanging up her sundress before pulling on one of his old t-shirts.  
  
He smiled at the sight of his wife in his faded fraternity t-shirt and followed her into the bathroom. They stood in peaceful silence passing toothpaste and dental floss before returning to crawl into bed. Michael lay there with Sydney's head against his heart and traced gentle circles on her stomach until they both fell asleep.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ She glanced up from her notes at the agent who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" The tone of annoyance was clear as she motioned him in.  
  
"The data checks from Saturday turned up new information."  
  
"And?" She put the notes down.  
  
"Sydney was seen for a pregnancy test at St. Stephen's hospital on Friday afternoon."  
  
"What were the results?"  
  
"Positive." This was a development she hadn't expected so soon. She dismissed him with a gesture and pushed a button on her phone.  
  
"Yes?" answered the accented voice on the other end.  
  
"We've had a change. Be here in two hours." And she disconnected to turn and stare out the window. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me longer to update. I got caught up in a new Mile High installment, and I promised myself that I'd stay a chapter ahead of what I post, and 7 was finished only tonight (or should I say this morning?) Thanks for the reviews. They truly are addictive. I'd like to say I could write without them, but there is something about knowing people are reading and enjoying my story that makes it even more fun to write.  
  
She was standing at the French doors when he came in the room. Moving without a word across the room, she and gestured for him to sit. He took a seat on the overstuffed chair opposite hers and waited.  
  
"Tea?" Irina offered.  
  
"Please." He settled back in the seat as she rang for her butler, speaking quietly with the man in Russian before turning her attention back to him. He knew that whatever news she had, it was important enough to warrant this unplanned meeting.  
  
"I got information about Sydney." His eyes flashed quickly at the mention of her name before regaining their controlled stare.  
  
"It seems that she and Michael are expecting a child. We can only assume that Sloane will learn this soon, if he doesn't know already, and I don't trust him to turn up this opportunity to disrupt her life once more. That's unacceptable and I want your help to limit his access to Sydney, Michael and the child."  
  
"Sloane is still on his island, correct?" She could almost see the information sorting around in his head.  
  
"That is the latest intel. But our operative there has not made her report for the week yet."  
  
"What makes you think that it is better for me to be in Los Angeles? Don't you want to be closer to them? To Jack?" He knew her weaknesses and it was a valid question.  
  
She deflected his insinuations. "My emotions are a hindrance. That's been proven. And you'll have everything you need to be successful. This is an important operation, Alek, and you are the one to do it." Brown eyes met blue in a moment of understanding.  
  
"I'll start on logistics." He said as the tea was brought in.  
  
"Good. I'd like you to be in California by the end of the week."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* "And why would Hamlet really hate Gertrude? It was Claudius who killed his father. Gertrude just got mixed up in the middle, like Ophelia." Leslie finished with a sweep of her hand.  
  
Sydney surveyed her classroom for anyone to offer a contrary opinion. "Do any of you think that Gertrude acted in malice or disrespect?"  
  
Steve, one of her less interested students, raised his hand. Sydney nodded for him to speak. "Well, um, Gertrude really didn't wait very long after Hamlet senior died before getting together with Claudius, so it kind of makes sense that Hamlet would be mad and hurt by that, I think."  
  
"Good, Steve," Sydney smiled encouragingly before noticing that the class was almost over. "Okay, please read act three, scenes three through five for tomorrow and remember your term papers are due on Monday."  
  
Their groans could be heard over the din of books being put away and backpacks zipping. Sydney turned to sit back at her desk and pull out the quizzes she had to hand back to the next class. Straightening the piles of paper, she followed the students out into the hall for break and headed to the teacher's lounge. She wanted to get a huge mug of coffee, but along with alcohol, she was pulling off of caffeine for the duration of her pregnancy. The morning without coffee was proving much harder than the dinner without wine, and she had the headache to prove it. Walking into the lounge, she decided that a big glass of water was her best bet and went to fill a cup before collapsing with it on a couch. She had barely sat down before Lisa and Annie walked through the door.  
  
"Syd!" exclaimed Lisa. "Listen to how this one spent her weekend!"  
  
Annie rolled her eyes as she sat next to Syd on the couch. "I just went to a little party at my cousin's place. There was a guy I knew from college there and we talked for a while. TALKED, Lisa, which is all."  
  
"Syd, it wasn't just some guy from college," Lisa defended "It was Casey Lewis who she had a crush on all of sophomore and junior year."  
  
"Really?" Syd commented, smiling at her friends. Annie and Lisa were roommates in college and the three of them had all begun teaching the year before. Though the other two were younger than Sydney, they spent most of their lunches and several weekend nights hanging out. Sydney wasn't sure how she could have made the transition to teaching without them.  
  
"Yes," Annie admitted. "How was I to know that he plays rec league basketball with my cousin's new boyfriend?" She wanted change the subject. "How did you spend your weekend, Syd?"  
  
"Mike and I went to see my dad on Saturday, and then we had his family for dinner last night," reported Sydney.  
  
"Big family weekend, then." Lisa commented. "Well I spent my time with 60 bio lab notebooks and my favorite men, Ben and Jerry." They all laughed.  
  
Glancing at her watch, Sydney saw that break was almost over. "Can you two meet me for lunch? I'd like to treat you to Mabel's, if you have the time." The small restaurant two blocks from the school was their favorite escape.  
  
"You're paying? Count me in!" laughed Lisa.  
  
"I can too," Annie replied. "Any special occasion?"  
  
Sydney stood and walked her cup back to the sink for a refill. "Maybe." She smiled at her friends and walked back into the hall.  
  
"Syd!" they cried, following her out.  
  
"You can't keep me in suspense like this!" Lisa complained.  
  
"Please!" Annie pleaded.  
  
"Nope. Not till lunch!" Syd stayed firm, stopping in the door of her classroom to shoo them along. "I'll see you out front at 11:40"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* The three walked from the bright sunshine into the comfortable dimness of Mabel's, moving to claim their favorite table in the corner, between two windows and a cheerful potted fern.  
  
Lisa sat staring at Sydney as if she could discern the secret simply by looking. Annie was talking about her classes' history projects while Sydney studied the menu, trying to decide if her favorite salad had enough protein and calcium for the new baby-friendly diet she had read on the internet last night.  
  
"So, the red blocks mark all of the major skirmishes from the second day. You have to see it." Annie said, finishing the description of one student's Lego replica of the battle of Gettysburg.  
  
Lisa broke in. "Are you going to tell, Sydney, or do we have to play twenty questions?" The waitress brought them glasses of water.  
  
"Let's order first," Sydney smiled, turning to address the waitress. "Alice, I'd like the grilled chicken and a glass of milk please." Both Lisa and Annie regarded her with curiosity.  
  
"Milk? What happened to Sydney the Caffeine Fiend?" Lisa asked incredulously.  
  
"I've been cured." She stated. "Order, you two." Annie shook her head and turned to ask Alice for her regular barbecue chicken sandwich, no mayo. Lisa opted for a turkey sandwich with extra tomatoes. As she watched her friends, Sydney realized how different this routine would become once her pregnancy progressed, and especially after the baby was born. The thought brought a bittersweet smile to her face.  
  
"Okay. No coffee, no salad, and not telling us everything" Lisa listed. "Who are you and what have you done with our Sydney?"  
  
Annie shook her head at Lisa. "Syd, hon, we just want to know what's going on."  
  
Sydney smiled at her friends' concern. "Well, Lis, you're not too far off. In some ways, I am a new person. Or maybe I should say two people." Both women looked puzzled as they tried to comprehend her statement.  
  
"You're schizophrenic?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Nope," chirped Syd happily. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Lisa's squeal could likely be heard back in the school and Annie grabbed Sydney into a hug.  
  
"Oh sweetie, that's just wonderful! What does Mike say? Did you tell your families already?" Their questions tumbled over one another.  
  
"Mike is ecstatic and already being overprotective and hyper-concerned."  
  
"Sounds like your husband!" Lisa quipped.  
  
"True," admitted Sydney. "We told my dad and Mike's family when we saw them this weekend. They are all delighted, even Teddy, and Nenet promised to bring me some pregnancy books later this week."  
  
"Syd, I am just thrilled for you!" Annie said sincerely, squeezing Sydney's hand. "It's time you all had something to be excited about." Though her friends didn't know all of her past, they understood most of what Sydney had been through before leaving the CIA, including Danny, Noah, the rocky start to her relationship with Michael, and the many episodes of her mother's comings and goings. It was only since her wedding last August, just weeks before school began, that Sydney's life had begun resemble the consistent, contented routine that she had dreamt of.  
  
"We're really blessed." Sydney agreed.  
  
"Well," Lisa said, "You know what this means: shopping!"  
  
"But I won't show for weeks!" Sydney countered.  
  
"But maternity clothes on sale now will be in season when you're a bit 'rounder'. I learned that tip from my sister."  
  
It did make sense. "Well, maybe in a couple weeks. I need more time to get used to the idea first."  
  
"Okay, but you are not denying me the fun of picking out those tunics and overalls and dresses that all the cute pregnant women get to wear. I've got years till it's my turn, at the rate I'm going, so I get to live vicariously through you." Lisa declared.  
  
"Oh, and I want to help with the nursery decorating!" Annie offered. "Paint, fabric, whatever!" She was the most artistic of the trio and Sydney knew Annie would have wonderful ideas to transform the study into a baby heaven.  
  
"Just don't use up all your creativity on me. You might have Casey Jr.'s to be worrying about soon." Sydney teased, dodging an ice cube as their food arrived.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Sydney had her legs folded under her, sitting on the couch grading essays when she heard Michael's car pull up. Tucking the papers aside, she went to the front door to greet him. She pulled it open just as he came to the front step and his face lit into a smile.  
  
"What a wonderful sight to come home to." Michael said, setting his briefcase inside the door and pulling Sydney into a hug.  
  
"I missed you today," said Sydney, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Me too." They stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying the nearness of each other before Michael pulled away to head down the hall. "I need to change. Eight years in suits and you think I'd be used to it."  
  
"I want to hear about your day when you're done," she called after him, walking back into the living room.  
  
"Okay" came Michael's muffled reply from their room. Sydney had marked another few pages when he emerged in jeans and a t-shirt. "Did you tell Lisa and Annie?" he asked, joining her on the couch.  
  
"Yup. I took them to lunch. Annie promised help decorating and once Lisa stopped shrieking, she demanded a shopping expedition for maternity clothes."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Apparently, what's on sale now will be just right in six or seven months. Did you tell Eric and Will?"  
  
"I nabbed them after the briefing this morning. Will looked pretty shocked for a minute, while Eric made some remark about the 'birds and bees.' They want to come see you and I thought maybe we could do dinner on Thursday. Will could bring Sherry. I'll barbeque again, so you wouldn't have to fix anything."  
  
"It would be great to have them over." Sydney agreed. "Will and Sherry are still together?" They had been dating for a few months now. It was funny that Michael saw Will more than she did these days, but she still kept in contact with him. Learning of Francie's death when Anna left to rejoin Sloane had brought Sydney and Will even closer.  
  
"Yup, Will said things are going great. Did you talk to Eileen?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sort of. I went into the office to ask Mary, the secretary, for a copy of the Family Leave policy and Eileen poked her head out of her office and said 'Pregnant?' I answered 'yes' and she sort of huffed before disappearing back behind her door. I'm sure it will come up at the staff meeting on Wednesday."  
  
"Well, at least she knows. How were you thinking about working in maternity leave?"  
  
"Fall semester is over the third week of January, so I want to go back for the first half of next year, and take the rest off. I get 8 weeks of paid leave from the school, so if we save between now and then, we should be able to cover the other three months I'd be missing."  
  
"You don't have to teach next year. We'd be okay financially." Michael insisted.  
  
"Michael, you know I'd go crazy sitting at home that whole time. And we just bought this house. I'll be fine working till January."  
  
"Okay," he conceded. "But if it gets to be too much, don't think I won't march right in there and carry you out, students or no." He softened the statement with a lopsided grin. "I checked around a bit and I can get leave too. I was thinking I'd take half days from the middle of February to the end of March off, and the two weeks after the baby comes, but some of that depends on what our operations schedule is looking like and such. I'll know better in the coming months."  
  
"I'm glad you'll get time off. And I know Marguerite and Nenet will be around a lot in those first days. It seems a little like a fantasy to be thinking about it now."  
  
"I know. I can't wait until you begin to show." Michael smiled as he placed his hand on her abdomen.  
  
Sydney smiled and put both of her hands over his. "Do you realize how often you do that now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I it makes me feel closer to our little miracle." She smiled and leaned against him.  
  
"It really is a miracle. All of this. Our marriage, our home, and now our baby."  
  
"I'm excited for the future we have, but I also love every moment of the present." He brought a hand to stroke her hair when his stomach grumbled. "And thinking of the present, did you have any ideas for dinner?"  
  
"I didn't start anything, but we have the chicken we picked up on Saturday and the makings for a salad."  
  
"How about I work on the chicken and you deal with the vegetables?" Michael proposed, shifting to offer a hand to pull her up.  
  
Sydney took his hand and didn't release it as they headed into the kitchen "Only if you make it with that lemon seasoning I like."  
  
"Agreed." Michael said, kissing her to seal the deal before he turned to take spices from the cupboard. Sydney pulled vegetables out of the refrigerator and they went to work on the meal, chatting about Sydney's classes and fellow teachers and Michael's current assignment for coordinating a new operation.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* He pulled the zipper closed on another suitcase. Surveying what still needed to be packed, he decided to leave it for later and went to stretch out on his bed. Hands behind his head, he enjoyed the brief moment of relaxation. Though it had been a few weeks since his last mission, there was no doubt that this assignment would be a long and consuming operation. As he lay there, the thought crossed his mind and he tried to let it drift aside, but it refused to let him rest. How much of his life would be spent watching after Sydney Bristow? 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Here it is finally! ____________________________________________________________ When Sydney sat up to turn of the alarm clock Thursday morning, she had to grab the nightstand to steady herself as a wave of nausea coursed through her. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she dashed to the toilet. Vaughn sat up, trying to figure out where she had gone. As he heard the noises from the bathroom, he was at her side in seconds, holding her hair and rubbing circles on her back until she stopped heaving. As she leaned back to rest against the tub, he moved to fill a small cup with water.  
  
"Here, do you think you can drink this?" Michael asked, his green eyes dark with concern as he squatted down next to her. She could only mumble as she took the water and slowly sipped it, pressing the side of her face against the cool tile on the wall. Michael felt so helpless watching her. "Syd, can I do anything?"  
  
"No, I think I'm going to try and shower."  
  
"Are you sure? I can call the school. You don't have to go anywhere," he said.  
  
"No, honey. I have the meeting with Eileen this morning and I'm giving a quiz on act four of Hamlet. I'll be okay." After the staff meeting the previous afternoon, Sydney had been summoned by the principal to set up a meeting in which to discuss her pregnancy and leave, and she knew she shouldn't reschedule.  
  
"But if you're not feeling well, you should rest," insisted Michael.  
  
"I doubt this is the last morning I'll be sick, and I can't take off everyday. It's the first time I've really felt pregnant, so it's actually kind of exciting. And Nenet is bringing the books by this afternoon, so maybe I'll find some tips on how to handle it better from here on out." She raised a hand to smooth the wrinkles from his brow. "But I love that you're so concerned. It's awfully sweet of you." His face relaxed into a grin.  
  
"I wish I could make this easier for you."  
  
"Oh, Michael, somehow I think the hard part is still a long bit off. And you're doing your part. I can't imagine any of this without you. Knowing that you're looking after me and supporting me every day is incredibly precious."  
  
"Except for that first day where you kept the baby to yourself," he teased, bringing a hand to stroke her stomach.  
  
"You're not going to drop that, are you?"  
  
"Not soon," he smiled, offering her a hand as she began to stand up. When she was on her feet, she put a hand to his chest and stood there a moment, breathing deeply. "Doing okay?"  
  
"Yup, just waiting for that wave to pass. I think I can shower now." She raised her head to grin up at him. "First, I am brushing my teeth."  
  
"Well, I'll go make some breakfast. Just yell if you need me." He gave her hand a squeeze before closing the bathroom door. Sydney quickly brushed her teeth before she peeled of her t-shirt and underwear, turning on the shower to step under the steaming spray. The water soothed her and she began to feel a little better. By the time she had washed her hair and shaved her legs, she felt normal again. She turned off the shower and could hear Michael singing along with the radio, the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen as she wrapped herself in a towel. She had just begun to dry her hair when he came in with a cup of tea.  
  
He kissed her temple as he set the cup on the sink. "Do you want to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better. I'll be out there in a minute." She smiled at his back, sipping the tea, as he turned to head back down the hall. She quickly finished with her hair and took the cup into their room, where she dressed in cotton dress, simple and comfortable. She went to the dressing table to brush on mascara and blush and added a dab of lip gloss before putting on her sandals and walking to the kitchen to join Michael.  
  
As she came into the room, she was surprised to find him on the phone, his back to her as he flipped pancakes.  
  
"Okay.hmm.We could try that.Around four?...okay.love you too.bye." He hung up and turned around, surprised to see her there.  
  
She eyed him with curiosity. "Kind of early for a phone call."  
  
"I was still worried about you, so I phoned Nenet to see if she had any advice and make sure she was bringing the books by," he explained.  
  
"Ah. Did she say anything?"  
  
"Her trick was to keep unsalted crackers by the bed and eat a couple before she even sat up in the morning. Apparently, part of the problem is having an empty stomach. So you should eat." He put a plate with two pancakes on the table for her. "And she's still planning on being over around four."  
  
"Okay," Sydney replied as she sat down and picked up a fork. "I'll ask Dr. Trent for advice too, at my next appointment."  
  
Michael brought a plate to sit across from her. "When's that?"  
  
"Tuesday after next. I wanted to be done with school first."  
  
"I'll go with you. What time?"  
  
"Eleven, I'm pretty sure," she said through a mouth of pancake.  
  
He laughed at her mumbled speech. "Easy, I'll just take an extended lunch."  
  
"Okay. I can pick you up. It'll give me a chance to say hi to Dixon and Marshall and everyone." She finished her pancakes and reached to take one of his. He shot her a glance. "What? I'm hungry."  
  
He just smiled and walked to the stove to make more. "Syd, do you need me to pick anything up for dinner tonight?" Will and Eric were coming over, with Will's girlfriend Sherry.  
  
"Well, they'll want beer and I think we're almost out of salad dressing. I was going to go on my lunch, but since you're offering, I'll just take the time to grade papers."  
  
"Or rest," he put in, bringing the pan over. "Do you want another?"  
  
Sydney thought a moment. "No, I think that's enough. I should really get going."  
  
"Okay," he said, putting the pancakes on his plate. He set the pan back on the stove and came to kiss Sydney as she rinsed her plate. "I'm going to go jump in the shower, so I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye. Have a good day," she replied, putting the plate down to give him a hug.  
  
"Same to the both of you," Michael said, returning the hug.  
  
"Oh we will, now that my stomach is happily settled with pancakes. Now scoot or Kendall will be all scowls."  
  
"Eh, what else is new?" came his reply as he walked toward the bathroom. Sydney put her plate in the drainer and finished her tea. Taking her lunch from the fridge, she went back to their room to grab her jacket, bag and purse. Walking by the bathroom, she cracked the door. "Love you, handsome. Thanks for the pancakes," she called.  
  
"Anytime," came his garbled reply from the shower. "Love you too."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* The day at school had raced by and when Sydney was finally back behind the wheel of her car, headed home, she relished the minutes of solitude to settle and regroup. Her window was open, the warm breeze moving through the car as she drove the streets back to the house.  
  
Her meeting with Eileen had gone surprisingly well. The older woman seemed pleased that she wasn't leaving immediately, giving the school more time to arrange a replacement. They had only met for a few minutes and Sydney had time to photocopy her quizzes before students began to arrive. But the warm weather and looming end to school made her students antsy and she had a hard time keeping them focused. By the time lunch period came, she felt more tired than usual and was glad Michael had offered to do the grocery shopping, small as it was. She closed the door to her classroom and turned of the lights, pulling her desk chair back so that she could put her feet up and relax, her lunch in her lap. But the forty minutes of quiet didn't feel half as long and she was glad when the bell rang to signal the end of the day, leaving almost as quickly as the students.  
  
It was just before three when Sydney pulled into the driveway and grabbed her stuff out of the car. She was determined to grade quizzes until Nenet arrived, since she'd put it off at lunch. Settling down at the kitchen table with a glass of water, she tried to lose herself in marking the ten questions. It wasn't until the doorbell sounded that she realized that she'd nodded off again. Shaking her head to clear the fuzziness, she went to greet Nenet.  
  
"Hi Syd. Oh! Were you sleeping?" Nenet's smile faded into worry.  
  
"It's fine. I dozed off while I was grading. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"I'd love to, but Teddy's asleep in the car and I need to run a few more errands before I start dinner. But here are the three books I liked best. The top one has great morning sickness advice, which I understand you need already," Nenet said with a smile of sympathy.  
  
"Yeah, we had a rough start this morning."  
  
"Well let me know if I can do anything. And we need to get together again soon."  
  
"Definitely," Sydney concurred. "School is out after next week, so I'll have more time to work something out."  
  
"Wonderful," Nenet said, giving Sydney a hug. "I have to run, but I look forward to that. Give Michael my love, and tell him watch it with the overprotective routine-remember you aren't the first woman to become pregnant. It's all normal."  
  
Sydney laughed. "I'll do that. Give our love to Craig and Teddy." She waved as Nenet got back in the car, before carrying the books back into the house. She looked at the titles: The Girlfriends' Guide to Pregnancy, Your Pregnancy Week by Week, and Nutrition for a Healthy Pregnancy. Sydney carried them back to the kitchen and began to thumb through them.  
  
That's how Michael found her an hour and a half later as he came in the front door. Her feet were on the chair across from her, water glass empty, and quizzes long forgotten as she laughed at a joke in the mood swings chapter of Girlfriends'. She didn't notice him until he was leaning against the doorjamb of the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Sweetie. I didn't hear you come in." He smiled and came to kiss her.  
  
"Good book?"  
  
"It's great. Very straightforward, but hilarious at the same time. It's how a conversation with Francie about pregnancy would have been." A sad smile came and went from her face as she closed the book, straightening the papers on the table. Michael walked over and kissed her head as she asked "What time is it?"  
  
"Five thirty. Eric, Will and Sherry will be here in about an hour." He went to put the beer in the fridge.  
  
"Oh! I've got to get moving. I wanted to straighten the bathroom and vacuum."  
  
"Syd, I doubt Will and Eric care if we've vacuumed."  
  
"But I care. It'll only take a minute. You can get started with the food." She stood and gathered her books and papers.  
  
"Okay, but I'll do the bathroom. The grill won't take long."  
  
"I'm getting spoiled, Mr. Vaughn. Pancakes and toilet scrubbing in the same day?" she teased.  
  
"Oh, the things I do for love of you, Mrs. Vaughn!" he answered back, following her down the hall to change out of his suit.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ".and so, he says 'Twice a week!'" Eric finished the joke with a peal of laughter louder than any of his audience. They sat around the table on the deck, enjoying the fading sunlight and the warm night. Sydney sat next to Sherry and Will, who were holding hands. Eric sat between Will and Michael, and Sydney smiled at her friends as she rose from the table.  
  
"Does anyone want another drink?"  
  
"No," Will answered. "I'm driving."  
  
"I'm good too, Syd" Eric replied. Sherry shook her head.  
  
"Honey?" Sydney put a hand on Vaughn's shoulder.  
  
"No, thanks though." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them before releasing her hand.  
  
"Ah, would you look at that. Married for months and they're still all smoochy," Eric whined as Sydney walked back into the kitchen to get another glass of milk.  
  
"Oh Weiss, with the right girl, you'll be all smoochy too," Will predicted, smiling at Sherry.  
  
"Doubtful," Eric said.  
  
"Which?" asked Michael. "That you'll find the right girl or be smoochy?"  
  
"Either, both. I just know that I'm the only single guy here tonight, and the prospects are looking slimmer by the day."  
  
"I can't wait to remind you of this conversation when you're married and all starry eyed over some amazing woman." Sydney said as she came back to sit on Michael's lap, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Well, maybe," Eric conceded. "But if that doesn't happen I'm giving your kid all my yo-yo knowledge."  
  
"I'm touched, man. Really touched." Michael said, reaching to put a hand on Eric's arm as they all laughed.  
  
"When are you due, Sydney?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Mid February. We still have quite a wait."  
  
"I should get the name of this maternity boutique that my cousin loved. I think it's on Ventura Boulevard, but I'll check for sure."  
  
"Great," Sydney replied. "One of my friends from work is already insisting on a shopping expedition."  
  
"Ah, women and shopping! I heard a new joke about that," Eric said, and started the funny story.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ He pulled onto the street of nice, tidy homes and found hers quickly. He was here a day ahead of schedule. But in the context of a year, what was a day, really. There were four cars in the driveway, which indicated company. Two were obviously government-issue blah. Probably CIA friends over for dinner. He drove into the dark shadow under a tree half a block down and parked. It was ten till nine, and he wondered how long he'd have to wait for their friends to leave. Taking out his cell phone, he punched the speed dial.  
  
"Alek," he said by way of greeting when she answered. "I'm in place. They have visitors now, looks like another agency car. I will wait to place exterior surveillance until the others have left and they've gone to bed." He sighed, shaking his blond head. "Yes.I'll contact you again tomorrow.Understood."  
  
He hung up and glanced into his rearview mirror just as the front door of their house opened. Perfect. He grabbed the camera scope as two men and a woman walked out. He focused the scope and immediately recognized Will, but the woman whose hand he was holding and the darker complexioned guy were not familiar. Snapping a few pictures, knew he'd have to check on them. He turned the scope to the doorway and spotted Sydney and Vaughn, his hand around her waist, waving goodbye. He snapped several more photos, knowing Irina would appreciate the pictures. They made a pretty couple, and the last time he'd seen them together was when he had done surveillance on their wedding. He had watched Sydney during the four days in October that Vaughn was on a mission in Europe, but this was the first time he'd been back since. The cars came towards him down the street and he slouched down, noting the plate numbers for both. When they had passed, he looked back at the house and saw that the door was closed and the lights in front were off.  
  
He pulled out his computer. Running the plates on those cars and researching what he could on the owners should take him enough time that Sydney and Vaughn would have gone to bed, and then he could start with the surveillance set up. He knew the basic specs of the system they had in place, so his first step would be to scan the house and patch in to what was already there. It would be a long night. With a sigh, he turned his blue eyes back to his laptop and began typing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hopefully I clear up the 'who's watching Syd' question. It seemed clear to me, but this chapter definitively reveals (some of) Alek's identity. Thanks for the reviews! Chapter nine is in the works and I'd love to get it up the weekend.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Bye Mrs. Vaughn. I'll see next year." The shy boy smiled as he handed in his stack of paper.  
  
Sydney met his eyes with a smile of her own. "Definitely, Steve. Have a great summer." There were still a handful of students hurriedly writing in the last five minutes of the final period. Sydney got up to straighten the chairs and desks that had already been vacated, offering encouraging comments as she went. Looking at the door, she gave a desk a rather loud bump when she saw Michael smiling at her from the other side of the small window. She held up her finger to tell him she needed another minute.  
  
"Okay folks, finish that sentence and hand them in. Time's up." A few groans came at her announcement, but most simply shuffled papers and brought them forward. As the students said their goodbyes and walked out, Michael came in, a bouquet of flowers in hand.  
  
"Congratulations. Your first year teaching is done." He leaned over to kiss her when they heard giggling. Sydney glanced out the door and saw a small crowd of girls watching them.  
  
"Friends of yours?" she asked.  
  
He blushed, "I think they were watching me when I was waiting."  
  
"Ahhh, and what breathing, coherent female wouldn't watch you?" she teased. "Thank you for the flowers." She set them on the desk and drew him into a deep kiss. The giggling got louder.  
  
"Another fantasy taken care of. Kissing the teacher, and at school no less." Michael said with a big grin. "But what about those students?" He glanced over his shoulder at the group in the hall.  
  
"Well, they are at school to learn. That was a lesson in how to treat your amazingly sweet husband when he surprises you with flowers." When Sydney pulled back, she shot the girls a severe glance that sent them down the hall and Michael chuckled.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to get back. I told Jack I'd only be gone an hour."  
  
"So no sunny-afternoon-of-fun for us, huh?" Sydney said with a suggestive wink.  
  
Michael groaned. "No."  
  
"Well, I have finals to grade anyway." Sydney smiled. "But just make sure you don't work late."  
  
"Five o'clock, I'm out the door. And don't worry about dinner. I have another surprise for you." Michael gave her a hug, "Bye."  
  
"I can't wait." Sydney replied. Michael headed out the door, only to stick his head back in from the hallway.  
  
"Syd. I'm proud of you." His head was back in the hall before she could answer, so she laughed and called thanks after him, turning to sort through the papers on her desk. She was distracted by the flowers and picked up the bouquet to inhale the sweet fragrance.  
  
"Was that your incredibly husband?" Lisa came in "Oh! He brought you flowers!"  
  
"He came to congratulate me on getting through my first year." Sydney beamed, setting the flowers in her bag.  
  
"Wow. If I were only so lucky." Lisa said, perching herself on the side of Sydney's desk.  
  
"Oh, you just wait. There is some one amazing for you" Sydney said reassuringly. "Hey, how did you last set of finals go?"  
  
"Good, but the grading is something I'm really not looking forward to."  
  
"Maybe we can get Annie to go for coffee tomorrow and grade together."  
  
"Or milk for you. Yeah, that would be good. Well, I'll be in tomorrow morning around nine. We could meet up then." Lisa stood up.  
  
"Okay," Sydney rose as well. "I'll talk to Annie. You have a good evening."  
  
"You too." Lisa gave her a hug.  
  
"Well, I think Mike's taking me to a surprise-celebratory dinner, so it should be fun."  
  
"So lucky." Lisa smiled as she walked out.  
  
Sydney smiled after her friend. Tuning back to her desk, she left the papers and finals in a pile for tomorrow. She surveyed her empty classroom with satisfaction before grabbing her bag and purse to head home.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Alek walked around to the living room, watching the readings on the small machine in his hand as he scanned for any electronic devices. He knew time was getting short and that Sydney would be home soon. As he waited for the scan to read the far wall, he tried to imagine how she'd react to finding him in the living room. After she kicked his ass, of course. Somehow he doubted it would be a "Hello Alek, how have you been? And is my mother well?"  
  
She hadn't seen him since the last mission she went on for the CIA, and he doubted she knew what he and Irina had been working on for the past year. The scanner beeped, indicating the room was clear. He tucked it back into the pocket of the electric company vest that served as his crude disguise and glanced quickly around, looking for any signs of his intrusion or the devices he had hidden. Seeing nothing, he walked back through the kitchen and let himself out through the back door. He pulled out his lock pick to shift the deadbolt back in place and walked across the path to the side of the house. The sound of a car in the driveway gave him pause and he waited, listening. He heard the engine stop and car door slam. With a strange surge of adrenaline, Alek walked around the house, watching her as she pulled a bag and bouquet of flowers from the back of the car. She rose to close the car. She would see him. Move. He kept walking, his face away from the car as he headed towards the van that was parked further down the street. He heard her on the walk, moving towards the front door. She must have noticed him because she stopped.  
  
"Hello?" she called, the word a tentative question more than a greeting. He didn't stop, just slowed a step. He couldn't turn. Moving before she was safely in the house, attracting her notice, had been a ridiculous blunder and if he was made this early into the mission, Irina would be livid.  
  
Instead, still walking, he raised his hand over his shoulder in a kind of half wave, pretending to be interested in the machine he carried as he called back, in his best American accent, "Just checking the meters."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Sydney replied, the jingle of her keys in the lock sounding faint as he moved towards the van. Walking around the van, he got in the back and slammed the door a little more forcefully than necessary.  
  
"Damn." How could he have been so stupid? Why in bloody hell had he risked everything like that? It was entirely infuriating that he could lose his cool like that whenever she showed up. He was a damn professional. He was trained and tried in the worst of situations. But with Sydney, nothing was professional. The emotions and reactions he controlled so adeptly in other situations always emerged with her, from the first time Irina had shown him her picture straight to today. The connection had only grown in the time that he had known her; had observed her. Their brief time together at SD-6, the interactions on missions, and now on his various eagle ops, as Irina termed them, where his whole life became dedicated to watching and protecting her.  
  
It was an insane, rather one-sided relationship, to say the least. But for a man who had been given so little in life, Alek Sark took what he could get.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Sydney glanced again at the clock, sighing when she realized it was only three minutes later than the last time she had looked. Michael still wouldn't be home for at least a half hour, depending on traffic. But she simply couldn't grade finals another minute. Pushing back from the table, Sydney wandered out of the kitchen. The light coming in from the picture window made the couch look warm and inviting. Slipping off her shoes, she stretched out and stared at the sunny afternoon.  
  
A little boy came tottering by on a bicycle, his helmet askew as he peddled furiously, trying to go as fast as his training wheels would take him. A woman Sydney assumed to be his mother followed him down the sidewalk, jogging to keep up with the boy and his bike.  
  
Sydney looked down to where her hand rested on her stomach.  
  
"Hello little one." It was the first time she had spoken directly to the baby, even though it was becoming a habit for Michael to offer greetings and farewells to both Sydney her and her stomach. She thrilled at the emotion that coursed through her. "I'm getting excited waiting for you. There's so much in this world I want to share with you. Your Daddy and I want to teach you about sunshine and flowers, grass and trees, how to tie your shoes and ride a bike. But for now, I'm glad to have to tucked safe inside where I can take care of you so you can grow. I already gave up coffee for you, which a true testament to the love I feel for you already. Just ask Auntie Annie or Auntie Lisa some day, they'll tell you what a crazy coffee person mommy was. And Daddy gave up beer too, since Mommy can't have them now. Not that Daddy drank a lot, but even when Uncle Eric came to watch a Mets game this weekend, Daddy just had iced tea, which meant Uncle Eric had the whole six-pack got a little *enthusiastic* about the game and had to sleep in our guest room. Uncle Eric is a bit crazy, but you'll like him. That's not where your room will be. Mommy and Auntie Annie are going to fix up the study for you. We'll paint it, and get pretty furniture, and new rugs and it will be a wonderful little place for you to grow up. We get to go see Dr. Trent on Tuesday, and then Daddy will get to be there too. He's still a bit upset that I didn't tell him right away that you were coming, but you have to admit that your picture took him completely by surprise. That little fuzzy speck of a picture. You know the ultrasound technician thought I was crazy when I asked for her to print the picture. Sure, you couldn't see much, but it's you. The beginning of your life." Sydney's voice trailed off and her eyes closed, the warm sun relaxing her and the sound of her own voice strangely soothing as she concentrated on the life inside her.  
  
That's how Michael found her when he came home: asleep in the sun. He lowered himself onto the couch beside her and gently kissed her forehead. Sydney's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey sleepy. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. I was talking to this one and I guess I put myself to sleep." Michael covered the hand on her abdomen with his own.  
  
"Hello in there. Did you get to listen to Mommy? Well, regardless of what she might have told you, hockey is the greatest sport ever and you'll be a starter for the Kings."  
  
"Or a great writer of literature."  
  
"Or a lawyer."  
  
"Ugh!" Sydney teased. Michael's days in law school had been long before they met, and she had a hard time imagining him arguing cases in some stuffy courtroom.  
  
"Hey, if it was good enough for me, it's good enough for our child." Michael glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Do you still want your surprise?"  
  
Sydney's eyes lit as she remembered. "Of course."  
  
"Okay. If you wear your blue dress with the straps, I'll find my green shirt. We have reservations in an hour." Michael took her hand to pull her off the couch and they set off down the hall to change.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sydney watched the waiters scurry around Vincenti and reveled in the romantic atmosphere of the small Italian restaurant that was a favorite date spot for her and Michael. Looking back at her husband, she reveled at the glow of his honey-colored hair in the candlelight. "Thank you."  
  
He met her eyes in confusion. "For what?"  
  
"Tonight, this year, our baby." The radiance in her eyes stirred him.  
  
He replied in kind. "You're welcome, of course, thank you."  
  
"I can't believe how different my life is from a year ago. If you had told me then that I would be married, pregnant, and done with my first year as a high school teacher, I don't know that I would have believed you. I would have loved the idea, but I was still so set on finding Sloane and my mom, leaving the CIA seemed impossible."  
  
"A lot has changed. But you were powerless in the face of my charm, and three months without a lead isn't much to base an investigation on."  
  
"I don't know if it was entirely your charms, irresistible as they are, but I did realize that it was time to move on. The pieces just fell into place, so I know it was right."  
  
"It's perfect. I love that after everything, we're together and beginning our family." Their food came then, and they chatted during the meal about what Sydney had left to do at school, the appointment with Dr. Trent on Tuesday and their plans for the fourth of July. Because they had been so caught up in wedding plans the previous summer, they had just gone to Eric's for a barbeque, but this year Michael wanted to make better use of the four day weekend. By the end of dinner, Sydney' eyes were growing heavy, the fatigue of the end of the school year and the changes in her body conspiring to leave her feeling very sleepy.  
  
"Ready to go Syd?" Michael noted her dwindling energy, signaling the waiter to bring their check.  
  
"I'm just so" she interrupted herself with a yawn. "Tired" Sydney smiled.  
  
"That's understandable. I'll get you to bed soon."  
  
"Sounds fun sweetie," she replied, a humorous lilt to her voice.  
  
"Syd, I didn't mean it like that. You're tired."  
  
"I know, but I didn't get my fun-in-the-afternoon-sun, so you're not getting of the hook that easily. Besides," she said, bringing her foot to stroke Michael's calf, "I had a nap."  
  
"Syd," this time her name was groan. He paid the check quickly, driving a little faster than necessary to get home before Sydney's new found energy faded.  
  
"Hmm, that's funny," Sydney commented as he pulled into the driveway.  
  
"What's that," Michael replied, distracted by his wife as he got out of the car.  
  
"The electric company van that was here this afternoon is still parked over there. I saw the guy checking our meter."  
  
"Maybe they had mechanical problems. I can go check it if you want."  
  
"No. If it's still here in the morning, we can call them. Let's just go inside," Sydney smiled as she toyed with the cuff of his shirt.  
  
Michael smiled back, casting one last glance over his shoulder at the van as he followed her towards the bedroom.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Damn," Alek thought. He had followed them to the restaurant in his car, returning to the van to listen just in time to here Vaughn suggest he come check the van out. This vehicle would have to be returned for something less conspicuous. Though, dealing with two trained CIA agents, he'd have to rotate vehicles regularly to avoid arousing their suspicion. He got out to return to his car and punched the number of the operative who would come to claim the van and transfer the equipment. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! Chapter 9. Sorry it's a few days late, but Easter got in the way, along with the fact that these are my last two weeks of college EVER, so things are a bit crazy. I'm a bit insecure about this story because I'm not sure if it's too boring and slow. Oh well. I think it might start progressing faster, but I also thought that a few chapters ago, so who really knows. Sorry for any errors. It's late and I am tired, but I wanted to get this up before my crazy day tomorrow.  
  
__________________________________ Sydney smiled as she stepped onto the elevator at the ops center. No jog through a park or lot a half mile away. Just into the parking lot, swipe the card and down the elevator. As it dinged, she stepped into the office and took in the familiar sight of desks and computers and suit-wearing agents scurrying around. She was about to turn and walk to Michael's office when she spotted Dixon.  
  
"Hey," she called out, walking over to give him a hug.  
  
"Sydney! Congratulations," he replied, folding her into a deep hug.  
  
"Who told? I wanted to let you know," she looked around, as if she could spot the culprit.  
  
"Have you ever known Weiss to keep his mouth shut? But Michael's also walking around with a new bounce in his step. I could have guessed from looking at him. Speaking of which, you have a glow about you as well."  
  
Sydney blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. It's great to see you, Dixon. Michael and I would love to have you and the kids over for dinner one of these days."  
  
"That sounds lovely. Just give me a call at home."  
  
"Okay, see you soon," Sydney agreed, giving Dixon another hug before she headed down the hallway. She smiled at the secretary seated outside. "Hi Linda," she greeted the woman who always reminded her of the librarian at the high school.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn, good to see you. He's expecting you." Linda was all efficiency.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as she knocked on the door with 'Michael C. Vaughn, Senior Strategist' printed on it.  
  
"Come in." Sydney peeked her head around the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" she walked towards him.  
  
"Hi honey! Yeah, just give me a minute." He typed something into his computer and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair, moving around the desk to give Sydney a kiss before taking her hand to head out of the office.  
  
"Bye Linda. I'll be with Sydney for the next few hours. I should be back for my meeting with Kendall this afternoon, but I have my cell in case anything comes up."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Vaughn."  
  
The couple headed to the elevator, hand in hand. The doors opened and Marshal stepped off.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Sydney how are you? Good, right. Cause um, Weiss told be about the baby, and that's really great. Um, great for you too, Vaughn. I mean, it's cool you two got to get married and everything with the SD-6 stuff and now you're having a kid, and it's all happy and, yeah, um, hi."  
  
Sydney smiled at him. "Hi Marshall. Thanks for the congratulations. I wanted to tell everyone, but it seems as though Eric beat me to it."  
  
"Yeah, well, um, I started the mobile thing the other day, you know, just in with a few things, and I wanted to know if you know what colors you want. I mean, I know you don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, but just whenever, let me know."  
  
"Marshall, that's so sweet. The nursery will be green, if that helps."  
  
"Oh. Green. Great, yup, thanks. Good to see you, Syd. You too, Vaughn. I mean, I see you all the time, but it's still good. Um, bye."  
  
"Bye Marshall," Sydney said.  
  
"See you later," Michael added as they stepped onto the elevator, pulling Sydney closer with his arm around her waist. "So, a green room for the baby?"  
  
"Yep, it's gender neutral and it's my favorite color," Sydney said, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Definitely." The elevator dinged and they stepped into the sunshine of the parking garage.  
  
"Where'd you park?" Michael's voice had a hint of excitement.  
  
"Just down this row. What are you wound up about?" she smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm playing hooky on a sunny summer day with my beautiful wife. The world is good."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
He stood on the veranda of his house-a mansion really-and faced the sea as the agent on the cell phone updated him on the status of the operation. He gave a few brief orders and flipped the phone closed, turning to survey the water that stretched on all sides around his ocean front abode. Just a few more months and the real action would begin. All that he had planned and prepared for would be put in motion. For now, Arvin Sloane would enjoy the luxury of his private island.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* "So Sydney, everything looks good. If you just slide your gown up, we'll take a listen to the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Trent turned to prepare the sonogram.  
  
"We can hear the baby?" Michael was surprised. Sydney took his hand as they looked at the machine.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vaughn. After six weeks, the fetal heartbeat is audible via sonogram." Dr. Trent began to scan over Sydney's still-flat stomach until a faint th-thump began to sound. Michael and Sydney looked in awe at the snowy picture that was their baby. Sydney felt him squeeze her hand tighter and when she turned to look up at him, Michael's eyes were locked on the screen, a tear running down his cheek. She lifted her other hand to gently brush it away and Michael's eyes met hers.  
  
"This is real. I'm going to be a father. We're parents." His eyes went back to the screen.  
  
Dr. Trent finished the sonogram and turned off the machine. "Congratulations. Everything is normal. Just keep up with your rest and exercise, make sure you get enough to eat and let me know if the morning sickness gets any worse."  
  
Sydney sat up and smiled ruefully. "I think it's under control for now."  
  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn, I'll see you again at twelve weeks. But don't hesitate to call the office if you have any concerns. My nurses or I are always available, and these first pregnancies tend to be more nerve wracking."  
  
Michael gave a nervous laugh. "You're telling me."  
  
"Well, have a nice afternoon." Dr. Trent took Sydney's chart and left.  
  
"I can't believe we heard the heartbeat. That's a real little person growing inside you." Michael sat beside her, still in awe.  
  
"Our miracle." Sydney kissed his cheek. "Pass me my clothes?" she asked, indicating the pile in the chair. Michael handed her the pants and she slipped them on as he untied the back of the hospital gown. As she stuffed it in the hamper in the corner, he held out her shirt so she could slip it on, doing the buttons up while she watched. "You do realize that this may be one of the only times we've been alone in a room with a bed and you helped dress me, instead of trying to get me naked as quickly as possible."  
  
He smiled as he finished the last button. "Not true. We were in a room with beds alone together for hours when they thought we had the Circumference virus. I let you dress then too."  
  
"I put on my shoes. And that was in the CIA facility. We couldn't have done anything."  
  
"Like your doctor's office is such an opportune location? Somehow I don't think this was his only appointment for the afternoon." Michael glanced at his watch with regret, "and I have to get back."  
  
Sydney slipped on her shoes and picked up her purse. "So much for playing hooky, Agent Vaughn. Too bad. I know a really great warehouse," she said, walking out of the exam room and leaving her husband temporarily dazed.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* "Can I help you ladies?" The clerk approached Annie and Sydney where they stood examining paint chips.  
  
"Well, we're looking to paint a nursery. What's your most durable, washable, kid-friendly paint?" Annie asked.  
  
"Oh you'd definitely want the Glidden Evermore." The clerk pointed them towards the rows of chips and Sydney zeroed in on the green chips.  
  
"Green Syd?" Annie asked, looking at the color Sydney was examining.  
  
"It's my favorite. And it's gender neutral." She kept looking, trying to find the perfect shade.  
  
"That would work," Annie conceded. "We could do a simple pattern with fabrics, like gingham, and work in some kind of animal theme. Maybe circus or farm or something. Do you or Michael have any old children's books? We could get so images from there."  
  
"That's a great idea," Sydney replied. "I'll ask Marguerite and Nenet what they have. Oh! This is it." Sydney pulled out a paint chip, pointing to a line of light mossy green, with just a hint of emerald.  
  
"That's gorgeous Syd," Annie said, looking at the color. "What if we do white and a light yellow for the trim and accents?" Annie pulled the chips out to compare.  
  
A short while later the friends took their selections to the counter, along with a container of spackle, painting tape, drop clothes, new rollers and a roller pan. They were laughing as they walked across the parking lot to Sydney's car.  
  
"Oh, Syd. Pottery Barn for Kids!" Annie pointed to the store on the other side of the open air mall. They stowed the paint in the trunk and walked over to the brightly lit store. Sydney had walked by it before, but now she looked at the tiny tables and delicate bedspreads with thoughts of her own child in mind. They walked toward the nursery display in the back and Sydney captivated by the furniture and linens that surrounded her. Annie called to her from the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Syd, check out this glider. You could sit in it forever." Annie swayed back and forth in the cushioned seat. As Sydney walked towards her friend, a row of stuffed animals caught her eye. Sitting in the center of the shelf was a smaller fuzzy version of Donovan. Vaughn missed the old dog so much, and the little stuffed bulldog held such a striking resemblance, Sydney knew she had to get it. Annie moved beside her, looking at the curtains they had displayed.  
  
"$50? I can make these for $10. Same with the sheets they have packaged for $75 a set. We'll just have to make a trip to the fabric store." Sydney agreed that the prices were high. They looked around to get a few more ideas, then she took the stuffed dog up to the counter to pay, asking the girl to wrap it. A few minutes later they walked back across the parking lot, Sydney carrying a blue wrapped square with a big bow.  
  
"You know what we should do for the baby's bed" Annie said.  
  
"What?" Sydney replied.  
  
"A memory quilt. It would be easy. Once we have a theme, we get your family and friends together and everyone decorates a square. All we'd need is the fabric and paint or pens for people to use. I could stitch it up for you in no time."  
  
"Annie, I can't ask you to do all that." Sydney said, really liking the idea nonetheless.  
  
"What if I taught you? We could do it together. Once your belly really starts to expand, you're going to be begging for activities to do sitting down."  
  
"That sounds more like a deal," Sydney said. She loved the idea of quilting together the squares of all the important people in her baby's life, and it would be fun to learn a new skill. Sometimes Michael teased her that there wasn't a thing she couldn't do, but when it came to the arts and crafts end of things, her skills with the latajang were useless.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Alek watched Sydney and her friend, Anne Elizabeth Simmons according the file he had, as they pulled out of their parking spot. Traffic was light on the summer afternoon and he waited a minute before he felt it was safe to follow. He was about to pull his own car out when he spotted another inconspicuous sedan from a row over slip in behind them. He quickly started after both vehicles. He punched the button on his phone to get his associate on the phone.  
  
"I need you to run a check for me. California plate 555 XWRJ." He hung up and changed lanes, pulling into the sedan's blind spot as the other car continued to tail Sydney. The driver was male, brown hair, light skin. They came to a light and he was able to pull parallel to the other car. He glanced over and took note of the man's profile. There was hardly anything remarkable about him, but the cool demeanor and attempt at ambiguity were tells for an agent that Alek's experienced eye could spot immediately. His phone chirped as traffic began rolling again and he pulled back into the lane behind the other sedan.  
  
"Yes?" His associate gave him expected information. The car had been purchased three days before, paid fully in cash, the name on the registration was Philip Stemson. Just one of the many known aliases of Arvin Sloane. Irritated, he punched his phone again to get Irina on the line.  
  
"Sloane's got a minion here. Any instructions?" he listened to her reply as he turned the corner to continue his pursuit. Sydney turned another corner shortly after that and he realized she must have noticed the tail. Well, he wasn't going to blow his cover, but he certainly didn't want to leave Sloane's agent alone with her. He explained the situation to Irina and hung up after her insistence that he be careful, but do what ever was necessary to assure Sydney's safety. He turned at the corner after the one Sydney had taken and came around the block only to spot her car another street down, headed west. He waited a minute and didn't see Sloane's tail, so he drove down and turned to follow her. He just saw her turn south at the following intersection and he recognized that she was headed towards her house. He kept a greater distance, knowing were she was going, and pulled up a block from her house, watching as her friend got into her own car and Sydney waved to her from the front door, package in hand, before going inside. Alek sighed, pulling out to go around the block so he could park and patch into the surveillance equipment he had set up for the house.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Sydney closed her front door and leaned out it, exhaling a shaky breath. She had tried to hide her reaction to the tail with Annie in the car, not wanting to upset her friend. Instead she had said they were going another way back to avoid lights and Annie had seemed reassured. But the black sedan with a suited man behind the wheel was too similar to thousands of previous experiences in her 'former' life for Sydney to brush it aside. Pushing herself up she walked over to the phone. She didn't want to worry Michael unnecessarily, so she decided to check with her dad first.  
  
"Bristow" he answered after the second ring.  
  
"Hi dad," Sydney said, trying to keep her voice level.  
  
"Sydney? How are you? How did the appointment go?"  
  
"I'm good. Dr. Trent said everything looks normal. And Annie and I just went and got paint for the nursery."  
  
"Did you? What color did you pick on? Your mother and I had quite the debate over whether to paint the room pink or lavender," Jack reminisced.  
  
"Well, I am set on green and we found this light mossy shade that should look beautiful. But Dad, that's not really why I called."  
  
"Oh?" his voice was immediately more gruff and professional.  
  
"Would you know if the agency had anyone tailing me today for some reason?"  
  
"I doubt it. What happened?"  
  
"I was driving home with Annie and I noticed a sedan tailing me from the parking lot all the way to 32nd. I made a couple of turns in the neighborhood and lost him before coming home."  
  
"Sydney, I don't like it. I'll make some calls, but stay in the house until Vaughn gets there." She knew her husband would know within minutes what had happened.  
  
"I'll call him," she offered, hoping to avert the panic attack he would have hearing this from someone else. "Just call if you find something, okay?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie. Take care of yourself. Maybe you and Vaughn should look at getting another dog." Jack's small talk was one of the differences in their relationship.  
  
"A dog would be nice, but I don't know how much help it would be when I'm in a car," Sydney teased lightly.  
  
"True. I'll be in touch soon," Jack indicated the conversation was over and Sydney was anxious for him to find out what he could and to talk to Michael. She was sure her father had already gotten subordinates started researching, so she needed to call her husband fast.  
  
"Bye Dad." She disconnected, then punched Michael's number.  
  
"Vaughn," he answered, just as her father had.  
  
"Hi Michael."  
  
"Hi Honey. Couldn't live without me for the two hours till I get home?" he teased.  
  
"Well, it's true that I feel truly cheated that you wouldn't play hooky with me all day, but I also have information I wanted to tell you myself so you wouldn't worry." She could almost hear his forehead wrinkle.  
  
"What happened?" She didn't try to downplay it now that she was fairly certain the tail wasn't from the CIA.  
  
"Annie and I were followed when we were driving home from the paint store. I lost them a few blocks from the house and I didn't tell her, but I called dad to make sure it wasn't agency sanctioned and he's checking what they can find out."  
  
Michael took a sharp breath. "I'll be home in twenty. Call me if Jack finds any info."  
  
Arguing would be useless. "Okay. See you soon." Sydney hung up the phone and looked around. She wanted to bring in the paint cans from the car and start clearing the study, but Jack had said to stay inside and the windows of that room faced the street. Instead, she walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge to take to back to the bedroom, which was in the back of the house. She lay down on the bed, intent on resting as she'd been instructed, but her mind was buzzing. Was it her mother? Sloane? Something was going on and her honed instincts for the minutia of the world of espionage and intelligence were still strong after her first year of 'retirement.' What else had been out of place? The electric company van from the previous week came to mind and she filed that away to tell Jack when he called. Maybe it was all nothing or simply coincidence, but her instincts insisted otherwise and the tension she had always felt in situations that threatened her safety was amplified by the tremendous need to protect the tiny life inside of her, the faint heartbeat she had just heard for the first time. 


	10. Chapter 10

This update is so unpardonably late, I can't even begin to apologize or excuse it. I'd like to blame it on the trauma of the finale. I will not believe anything until JJ's explained himself in September. Instead, I want to thank all of you who have stayed interested in this little story and promise more to come. I compiled everything I've written thus far into a single word document, so if anyone's new to the party and wants to get it in one lump, let me know and I'll pass it along. This isn't betad, so bear with me as I get back into writing again. Chapter eleven is half done, but I'm going to a Daniel Bendingfield concert tonight, so chances are it will be up sometime Saturday afternoon.  
  
Okay, on with the 'Perfect Moments' (spiked with a bit of angst!)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Sydney's book lay open on the blanket beside her, but her attention had long been captivated by Teddy and Craig trying to fly a fish-shaped kite in the late afternoon sun. She shared the blanket with Nenet and Marguerite, as well as a large picnic basket and cooler. They had been their most of the afternoon, Craig intent on "staking out a good spot" from which to see the 4th of July fireworks.  
  
Michael, Eric, Jack and Will should be joining them, but they wouldn't be there for at least another hour since "there are no holidays in intelligence," as Kendall had so feelingly remarked. Will was picking up Sherry on his way over, and Sydney had convinced Lisa to come join them after lunch at her parent's house a few hours away. Annie was going to her new boyfriend's cabin with his family, but otherwise Sydney's whole circle of friends and family would be there to have a picnic dinner as they listened to the band in Bellis Park.  
  
Sydney laughed as she watched her nephew tangle himself so thoroughly in kite string that he ended up plopping down on his bottom, the fish landing with equal grace beside him. Craig helped unwind him and the two walked back toward the blanket.  
  
"Your son is all coordination," Nenet teased as Craig came within earshot.  
  
"Hey, he had it up there for a bit," Craig defended.  
  
"Di'ya see? I flewed it!" Teddy said, letting go of his dad's hand to run onto the blanket.  
  
"Yes you did, Theodore," his grandmother agreed. "You're almost as good as your uncle Michael."  
  
"Michael likes kites?" this was new information to Sydney.  
  
"Oh, he would fly them all the time in the field near our house when he was younger. He even made one as a science project in second or third grade. I helped him with the fabric and William and Michael spent hours gluing the wood frame together," Marguerite smiled at the memory. It was one of the last projects that the two had collaborated on.  
  
"Will Uncle Mike fly with me?" Teddy said, holding up his kite to emphasize his point.  
  
"He will," Nenet asserted. "It's payback for all the times he made me hold the kite while he would run to get it started."  
  
Sydney smiled at the image of a young Michael and Nenet running in the sunshine of an open field, kite high in the air. She put a hand over her abdomen as she thought about this baby someday playing with a sibling. As an only child, it was an experience she could only imagine, but she hoped their family would grow to reflect the incredible love she and Michael shared.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* The sun was just beginning to sink lower in the afternoon sky when the trio of CIA agents, no longer dressed in their suits, made their way across the grass. Music was drifting on the cooling air and the sounds of laughter and cheerful voices mixed with it to form an energized hum throughout the park. Michael had driven Eric and Jack over to avoid having to maneuver three cars through the crowded streets around Bellis Park. Sydney was now engrossed in her book, so she didn't notice their approach until Teddy cried out.  
  
"Uncle Mike!" the little boy ran towards them. "Can we fly kites now?" he had a hold on Michael's arm and was dragging him towards the fish.  
  
"Just a minute," Michael said with a chuckle. "I have to say hi to Auntie Sydney first." Teddy glanced over at Sydney, trying to decide if that would take long, and decided to agree.  
  
"Okay. But I get the string. Mommy said it's your turn to hold it."  
  
"Oh really?" Michael eyed his sister.  
  
"My son doesn't lie, Mikey. I spent far too many hours holding strings for you in that wheat field." Her gaze shifted and her hostess gear kicked in. "Hi Jack, Will. Would you like anything to drink?" Nenet indicated the large cooler. The three of them went to sort through the options while Michael came over to Sydney, sitting beside her on the blanket.  
  
"Hi," she smiled at him from behind her sunglasses. "How was your day?"  
  
He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "It just got a lot better." The brightness of his smile matched her own as he leaned down to also kiss her stomach. "How were the two of you?"  
  
"Hungry. We've had two hotdogs and an ice cream cone already this afternoon, and the chicken Nenet has stashed in that cooler is starting to seem very appealing."  
  
"Well, I'll be quick with the kite so we can eat soon," he offered, looking over at where Teddy stood holding the fish that was almost as big as he was.  
  
"That's okay Mike, I'll keep her company," Eric said coming to sit with them, beer in hand. "I've got a great new joke."  
  
Michael groaned as he stood up. "I'll be really quick with the kite, Syd. This comedian isn't on his best material."  
  
Eric affected a hurt look. "Hey, you were laughing at lunch."  
  
"In pain, Weiss, pure pain," Michael called over his shoulder as he and Teddy walked towards the open grass across the park. Sydney just laughed at them both.  
  
Eric leaned back and took a long swallow of beer. "No respect. I get no respect. It's not like he's funny."  
  
"True," Sydney agreed. Michael's few attempts at jokes were rarely successful. She was about comment further when she noticed Eric's face. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack as he watched something over her shoulder. "Eric? Weiss?" She said his name as she turned to see what he was looking at. His gaze was fixed on Lisa, in a red tank top and cut-offs, weaving her way among picnic blankets and chairs as she searched for Sydney. Lisa hadn't located them yet and Sydney leaned towards Eric.  
  
"Do you want to meet her?"  
  
Eric's eyes glanced at Sydney quickly before finding Lisa again. "How?"  
  
Sydney just laughed as she stood up. "Lis, honey, over here!" Lisa turned, spotted them and waved, side stepping a mini-barbeque and two lawn chairs as she walked over to meet the group. Eric had stood up behind Sydney and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You know her?" His voice was all wonder.  
  
"Yep," came the reply as she stepped forward to give Lisa a hug. "I can't believe you found us. This place is becoming a zoo."  
  
"I know! It took me thirty minutes just to park!" Lisa shook her auburn curls, as to exorcise the memory. She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head as she noticed Eric. "Hi, I'm Lisa Montgomery." She offered her hand. Eric swallowed hard and stared at her hand for a moment before taking it in both of his own.  
  
"Pleasure. I'm Eric Weiss. I work with Michael." He still looked slightly dazed and held her hand just a beat longer than normal before releasing it. Sydney took it all in with a smile and turned to study Lisa's reaction.  
  
"Eric is a senior analyst and saved Michael's and my butt's several times when we were still trying to hide our relationship at the CIA. He's a great friend." Lisa was studying Eric as she tugged on a curl at the nape of her neck, a sign Sydney knew that indicated her nervousness. "Lisa and I teach together, Eric. She's biology and health and graduated last year from USC's masters in teaching program." The two continued to gape at each other a bit, but Lisa shifted her attention to Sydney for a minute as they sat down on the blanket, Eric carefully sitting next to Lisa. Sydney wanted to laugh because she couldn't remember seeing him this nervous before. Just wait until Michael got back. She had never played matchmaker before, and she found the impromptu experience rather fun.  
  
"Syd, how's summer going?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Good. We've gotten the paint for the nursery and Michael has some time off next week, so we'll probably do a bit of work on that. Other than those preparations, I'm learning to work in the garden and reading tons about 'baby-life'." Sydney patted her stomach for emphasis.  
  
"We'll have to go shopping soon-you'll be showing in no time." Lisa offered before she switched her attention back to Eric. "So, can you tell me what do you do as a senior analyst or would you have to shoot me?" They both laughed, a conversation begun and Sydney excused herself after a few minutes, going over to join Michael and Teddy.  
  
"That fish gets good air," she commented, walking up behind Michael to rest her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Yep, Teddy's a natural." He grinned at the little boy.  
  
"Guess what just happened?" Sydney offered, moving to stand next to him.  
  
"Your dad sang 'America the Beautiful'?" Michael suggested with a grin.  
  
A small laugh escaped as Sydney answered, "No, but this is equally unlikely according to some."  
  
Now he was really interested, "What?"  
  
"Eric made a 'love connection' of sorts." Sydney smiled at Michael's look of amazement as he studied the group back at the blanket, squinting against the sun. His eyes widened as he realized who Eric was talking too.  
  
"With Lisa?" He looked back at Sydney. She nodded.  
  
"Who's Lisa?" Teddy's small voice questioned.  
  
"Auntie Sydney's friend," Michael answered, noticing the crumpled kite. "Are you done flying? You can go meet her."  
  
"Yup, done flyin'," Teddy declared, "let's go!"  
  
Michael picked the flag up from him and grabbed a small hand. Sydney took the other and the trio started across the park, Teddy lifting his legs to swing between their arms every few steps.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Alek liked the casual atmosphere of Bellis Park. The crowd of people made it easier for him to be inconspicuous as he tracked Sydney, but it also meant he had to be more alert for any of Sloane's cronies in the area. For that reason, he had one of his operatives with him that evening, stationed near the entrance to bio scan people as they entered the park. It wasn't foolproof, but it allowed some screening of any weapons that might be brought in. Alek sighed and tugged his baseball cap lower, leaning back in his chair and turning the page in a book he wasn't reading. The sun would be setting soon. The glasses in his pocket would provide night vision, but it would still be difficult to monitor well after darkness descended. All he could hope was that surrounded by four CIA agents, in a crowd of people, Sydney would be safe.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sydney leaned against Michael's chest as the first fireworks lit up the night sky. He wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled closer. She turned her head so her mouth was next to his ear, allowing him to hear her over the booms of the fireworks that seemed to be exploding right over their heads. "So, what do you think of Eric and Lisa?" Their friends had been inseparable all evening, talking all through dinner and the sunset concert. Even Will had noticed, commenting to Sydney as he walked with her and Sherry after dinner to find the bathrooms.  
  
"They seem to have a lot in common. And I've never seen Eric like this before. He's taken with her." Michael's voice was soft against her ear as Sydney smiled happily.  
  
"From what I've gathered, they share a wild sense of humor and strong sweet tooth. Plus, I overheard something about fishing. I didn't realize until today that Lisa was a champion fly-fisher back in Idaho."  
  
"Eric used to fish with his grandpa all the time. This could be very interesting." Michael replied. The boom of a particularly loud rocket suspended their conversation, so instead they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' along with the rest of the crowd. When the display finally came to an end Sydney and Michael helped pack up the picnic site. Nenet and Craig were taking Marguerite home, along with a very sleepy Teddy. Will and Sherry had driven together, which left Jack, Eric, and Lisa to be split between either Michael and Sydney's car or Lisa's SUV.  
  
"So Weiss, you riding with us?" Michael asked, coming up with Sydney to where Eric and Lisa were still wrapped in conversation.  
  
Eric looked a Michael and Sydney, then back at Lisa, "Umm.sure."  
  
"You could come with me," Lisa suggested. "I'd appreciate the company now that it's dark." That was all it took to send Eric into protective mode.  
  
"Hey, that'd be great. My building's not far from your neighborhood. And you could finish telling me about that huge rainbow trout you caught last summer."  
  
"Well then," Sydney said. "Eric, we'll see you Sunday to watch the Met's game. Lisa, I'll give you a call tomorrow about shopping."  
  
"Okay" came their replies as the new friends headed toward the exit.  
  
"So dad," Sydney said, linking arms with Jack. "How did you enjoy the Fourth?"  
  
"I had a good time. I got to know Teddy a bit and the food your sister brought was excellent, Michael."  
  
"Nenny has always been a great cook," Michael agreed. "Craig sure is lucky."  
  
"Hey, I make a mean baked potato!" Sydney countered in mock indignation, evoking laughter from Michael and Jack as the three made their way to the car.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Alek gave a soft chuckle too as he overheard the conversation of the trio he was following. Irina had recounted stories of Sydney's early cooking attempts, and the often messy disasters that resulted. Well, he may not be a chef, but when the schedule allowed him the time to prepare meals himself, Alek had obvious talent in the kitchen.  
  
He climbed into his car, pulling out to follow Vaughn's sedan out of the parking lot. As they pulled onto the street, Alek smiled at the thought that came to mind. It's pretty clear who got the culinary abilities in this family. 


	11. Chapter 11

This is a bit shorter than I anticipated but I promised to get it up this afternoon. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I think this one is pretty cute too. The concert last night was wonderful. It was a really small venue and Daniel is a great performer. Okay, more soon!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Michael walked in the door Tuesday evening and announced, "We're going away!"  
  
Sydney sat up on the couch where she had been resting to get a better look, trying to decide if he was kidding or not. "Really? Where to?" He seemed serious.  
  
"A lakeside cabin in the mountains. It's about three hours from here."  
  
"Any particular time for this excursion?" Sydney asked, her voice tinged with amusement.  
  
"We could leave tonight, but it would be too late by the time we got there. I was thinking first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" she was beginning to get excited about the idea. They had only been away once since their honeymoon. Her constraints at school and his projects hadn't allowed them time out of the city. "How did you work this out? What about your project?"  
  
"We finished up the bulk of the work this afternoon and the junior analysts have full instructions on what needs to be done to wrap it up in the next few days. As to the cabin itself, I saw Dr. White today for my Med-Services work up and we got to talking about you. He mentioned that now would be a good time for a little vacation, since you're almost out of the first trimester and the discomfort of the later months is still a ways off. So I checked around for a well located safe house and found this place." Michael pulled a computer printout from his jacket pocket. "It's ours till Sunday."  
  
Sydney liked the little wood cabin with a porch right against a lake. "Well, Boyscout, I guess you've got it all figured out. But how did you get personal use of agency property approved?"  
  
"Easy, I mentioned it to your dad."  
  
"Ahhh." This was the new side of Jack that Sydney was enjoying discovering. "Well, since he's being so helpful, maybe he can water my plants a few times while we're gone. I'd like my first attempt at a garden to be some modicum of a success."  
  
"Why don't you call him while I make a list to go grocery shopping?" Michael helped her up from the couch so that she could get the phone and he pulled the notepad from its drawer and began taking stock of the cupboards. He had just finished pulling a box of saltines and a few cans of soup out when Sydney finished with Jack.  
  
"Dad says he'll come by to check on the house and water the plants after work each day we're gone. He's really glad that we can get this time away, and I am too. Thank you." She punctuated her statement of appreciation with a deep kiss.  
  
"Syd," Michael groaned as he pulled away. "If we don't go shop and get packed, we'll never get out of here by morning."  
  
"Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "Besides, there'll be plenty of time for that when were sequestered away in the mountains. I'll just grab my purse and then we can head for groceries." She headed down the hall, calling over her shoulder "make sure you have ice cream on that list. Your baby wants mocha almond fudge."  
  
Michael chuckled as he added it to the list and grabbed the car keys. "Yes dear."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Alek searched through the database, trying to find the CIA safe house meeting the description he had overheard Sydney and Vaughn discussing. Finally, a cabin on a lake outside Carmel came up that met the specs. He put in a call to his operative, requesting the gear and supplies he would need for five days out of the city and began a second search for places where he could stay nearby. He was in the process of booking a room at a small inn across the lake when his phone chirped.  
  
"Sark."  
  
"Alek, how are things proceeding?" Irina's voice, steady and controlled, still had a purring quality to it as she spoke.  
  
"Sydney and Vaughn will be leaving in the morning for a CIA safe house outside Carmel to spend five days on vacation. I have plans in place to follow and monitor them there."  
  
"Good. As we discussed, Sloane is beginning to move assets and personnel back to Los Angeles and there is reason to believe he'll be making his presence known soon. If he doesn't act in the coming weeks, then in the next few months. I trust you, but you need to be careful. His plans and ambition will not harm my daughter or her child."  
  
"Of course, Irina. That's understood."  
  
"Alek, if we can get her through this, I'd like to find a way to explain to Sydney about our family. It's important to me that we honor your mother's memory and hopefully we can begin to heal some of this rift."  
  
Alek's heart clenched at the mention of his mother. "We'll have to talk about that, Irina. With a new child, it could be overwhelming."  
  
"The birth of a child creates the greatest need for family. I remember." Irina's voice was slightly wistful. "We'll talk later. Finalize your preparations to leave the city and I'll speak with you once you're in place tomorrow."  
  
"Good." Alek replied before breaking the connection. It had been a long while since he had such a personal conversation with Irina, and he took a moment to steady his mind again before returning his attention to his computer. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Come on, sleepy." Michael's gentle voice pulled Sydney back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw his face bent over hers. She smiled into his green eyes, shaded with sporty sunglasses, and stretched a little.  
  
"Are we there?" She looked past where he stood in the car door and saw trees and water bathed in sunlight.  
  
"Yep. You slept most of the way. You can finish your nap inside now if you want." He pulled her out of the car.  
  
"Mmmm. Only if you join me," Sydney teased. "I've got energy now."  
  
"I did do all that driving. I could use a 'rest'," Michael answered as they walked up to the porch. He pulled the key from his pocket and they let themselves into the small wood cabin. It was just two rooms, a small bathroom one the corner, a kitchen and living/dining room area to the right and a closet and large bed to the left.  
  
"Maybe we should unpack first. I wouldn't want my ice cream to melt," Sydney said as they looked over the cabin. "And it's an awfully nice day to be spent inside." Michael wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Unpack. Rest. Then hiking or swimming or whatever else outside. That is my agenda." He began to nibble lightly at her neck.  
  
"I like that schedule. Let me get the ice cream and we can go right to work on item two," she smiled as she moved back outside to the car.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
They lay in bed an hour later, Sydney's head against Michael's chest as he traced lazy circles down her arms.  
  
"I think you're beginning to show." His fingers traveled lightly over her stomach and the slight bulge that had formed.  
  
"I thought I noticed something yesterday, but I figured I was just overanxious and had imagined it."  
  
"Nope. Our baby is definitely beginning to make their presence known. Aren't you?" he added, moving to speak directly to Sydney's stomach. "How's it going in there? Everything growing okay?"  
  
Sydney smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "According to what I've read, your future hockey player is about the size of my thumb now."  
  
"So tiny, but so loved," Michael murmured as he rested his head against her, staring up at her eyes.  
  
"There will never be a shortage of love in this family. Our child will never doubt that they are loved and cared for.and worried about," Sydney added with a poke at the lines in his forehead. "Did you hear that?" she asked her stomach, "your Daddy will be worrying about every day for the rest of your life. Maybe you can get used to it early so by the time you're teenager, you won't be giving him gray hairs when you go to the movies or out on dates."  
  
"Oh no," Michael corrected. "No dates for this one until they're thirty. At least." Sydney laughed and he felt the shaking where his head rested on her stomach, quickly followed by a grumble. "Hungry?"  
  
"Yep. Let's break out some of that food we brought along. I think the baby wants grilled cheese."  
  
"And tomato soup? Classic camping food." Michael said as he pulled on his pants and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Every time my parents would take Nenet and I camping, we'd have grilled cheese at least once. I think it was one of the only things my dad knew how to cook." He smiled at the recollection as Sydney walked over to get out the bread and cheese wearing only his t-shirt. "And here we are on our first family trip."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" She smiled. "It's starting to get warm. How about a swim after lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good," Michael replied as they continued to prepare the food. The meal passed with discussions of other vacation memories, both from childhood and their few travels together. 


	12. Chapter 12

On with chapter 12! Thanks to all my reviewers *muah* you're terrific.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* The time at the cabin had been just what the doctor ordered, even if Sydney hadn't realized how much they needed it. She and Michael had been able to really relax, sleep in, and concentrate on each other before the baby- craziness started to increase. As July moved along, Sydney's time was taken up more and more with preparations for the baby. The emergence of her belly sent her off on her first real maternity clothes shopping trip with Lisa, who spent almost the entire time talking about Eric. They had been on two dates and from what Michael had said, they were both entirely smitten with each other.  
  
Annie had been around as well, helping paint the primer and base coat in the newly cleared out study. She would start the sewing lessons with Sydney next week so they could begin on curtains for the room. Annie had assured her that they would be a piece of cake to make, but Sydney was still a little uncertain about the whole process. It seemed ridiculously early to be working on the nursery, considering she hadn't even started the second trimester, but Sydney knew that once she headed back to school in August, there wouldn't be time for sewing curtains, painting walls, or waxing floors, the activity she found herself engaged in now.  
  
Edging towards the door on her hands and knees, she was almost done with the second coat of wax. The radio in the kitchen was blasting out some peppy pop song that had Sydney bopping a bit as she finished the room. The music was loud enough that she hadn't heard Michael come in and she jolted in surprise when she bumped into him in the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Sydney asked, pushing the stray hairs out of her face.  
  
"Long enough to realize that my wife knows all the words to a boy band song, and the poor baby has no choice but to listen," he laughed. "It looks great in here. Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, I'm just finishing this second coat of wax and that will only take a minute. We'll have to stay out for awhile to let it dry, so no more nursery work tonight."  
  
"Well in that case, let me go change and then I'll get started on dinner. Anything particular you wanted tonight?" he asked Sydney. "Or you?" he said to her stomach.  
  
Sydney patted the small bulge "Well, this one seems to always want ice cream, but we should probably eat the halibut we got before it goes bad. And I think there's still asparagus in the produce bin."  
  
"Okay. I'll start on the fish. Why don't you finish here then take a nice shower before we eat?" He leaned in to give her kiss then headed down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
It only took Sydney a few minutes more for the waxing to be done. She took the bucket and supplies back to the laundry room and grabbed a fresh towel from the dryer to take with her to the bathroom. Michael's suggestion for a shower was perfect and she gave a sigh as the warm water pulsed down her back. When she joined Michael in the kitchen ten minutes later, he was just pulling the fish out of the oven to check on it.  
  
And Sydney was back out of the kitchen almost as quickly as she had entered, making a beeline for the bathroom. The scent of the fish had triggered the strongest case of 'morning' sickness she'd had in weeks. As she finished heaving, she felt Michael's hands on her back, holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles.  
  
"Sweetie," he said, handing her a cup of water, "I thought you were done with the nausea."  
  
Sydney leaned back against him, testing the queasiness in her stomach. "I thought so too, but one sniff of that fish and ugh! We haven't cooked halibut in a long time and I had no idea it would affect me this strongly. It sounded good in theory," she said with a small smile. Her stomach began to roll again and she shuddered against him as she willed it to settle.  
  
"How about this," Michael suggested. "I'll bring you a cup of tea, get rid of the fish, and then we can go get whatever you'd like from take out."  
  
"I feel bad for wasting the fish. You could take it for lunch if you wanted."  
  
"Syd, if the smell makes you that ill, I'm not putting halibut in the refrigerator with the rest of our food. I think it's okay to toss it, just this once. If you lay down, I'll have tea for you in a minute and then we'll go get something else."  
  
"Okay." She accepted his offered hand and rose to her feet, letting him lead her to the bed. He was back as promised with a cup of chamomile and by the time he returned so that they could leave, she was almost asleep. All the energy Sydney had felt after the shower was gone.  
  
"Syd?" Michael leaned over her and stroked the hair that spilled across the pillow. "Why don't you stay here and rest. I'll get you whatever you want."  
  
"Hmmm.thanks" she said, sleepiness evident in her voice as she burrowed deeper into the pillow. "We want ice cream."  
  
"For dinner? How about Chinese? I can get mo go gai pan," Michael offered.  
  
"No, just mint chocolate chip," Sydney said, turning over.  
  
"Okay, honey. I'll be back in a bit." Michael kissed her cheek and left.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Alek sighed in frustration as he watched Michael's car drive away. He knew Irina considered his surveillance invaluable, but it had been weeks since they'd had any sign of Sloane. The days of watching the house and Sydney were growing very long, and if he didn't care so personally about the success of this mission, he probably would be losing his mind at the idea of another six months-at least-of this. Which is exactly why Irina sent him instead of some other operative, Alek was sure of that.  
  
But this is the longest he'd ever spent on any mission, and being constantly attuned to Sydney when she wasn't even aware he was in the same hemisphere was getting hard too. Sometimes a bloke just wants to chat with his family, and Sydney and Irina were all he had left. Yet here he was listening to bugs he planted in Sydney's house so he could report to her mother. Sydney hated him and only knew him as Irina's little henchman. Irina loved him in her own way, but her concerns for Sydney and about Sloane precluded any real closeness with Alek. And Alek knew that his past made any kind of real life nearly impossible for him. God their family was messed up.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"So Lis, have you set a date for the wedding?" Sydney teased as they walked to the bathroom of the restaurant. They were on a double date and this 'typical girly thing', as Eric had termed it, gave Sydney time to chat with Lisa alone.  
  
"Ha, ha. Eric and I have only been dating for three weeks," Lisa retorted. "Besides, there is no way I'm getting engaged to anyone who hasn't had the chance to meet my family-and run away screaming-first."  
  
"Your parents are a bit crazy, but you've yet to meet Eric's clan. The Weiss's may give the Montgomery's a run for their money. You've probably already heard stories."  
  
"Some," Lisa said as she fixed her lipstick. "But it's one thing to hear stories about the hilarity and chaos and an entirely different experience to be face to face with the whole circus. But we both care enough-or are insane enough-to try"  
  
"Are you thinking of taking him to 'Montgomery Days'?" Sydney was impressed. From what Lisa had told her, the yearly family reunions in Northern California were the stuff epics were made of.  
  
"Well, I mentioned it and he seemed to think it was a fabulous idea."  
  
"Wow, Lis. This is really serious between you," Sydney could see the emotion in her friends eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it really is. Do you think it's too soon? Maybe we should wait a bit more."  
  
"Lisa, love doesn't operate in a world of 'soons' and 'maybes'. When its right, you know and you fight for it with everything in you because it's the most important gift you will ever be given," Sydney said, unsure if her words were more advice or memory.  
  
"Thank you, Sydney," Lisa responded with a hug. "It just gets scary when I realize how much I feel already."  
  
"Well, I'm here for you, and I know Annie is too. If you get scared, if you want to vent, if he's being a pain in the ass, we're with you. But I also know Eric's an amazing guy and he will do anything for the people he cares about. And now, that includes you." The two friends returned to the table where dessert had just been served, smiles wide.  
  
"Wow," Eric commented, "that must be a great restroom to have you smiling like that."  
  
"Actually, we were talking about you," Lisa said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Eric turned bright red. "Ah, well.oh," was all he could manage, his eyes fixed on the brownie in front of him.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Michael exclaimed in mock amazement. "I do believe Eric Weiss is for once in his life speechless! Lisa that is the first time I've seen anyone leave him without a comeback. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you," Lisa said, feeling rather pleased with herself. "It's really a special talent."  
  
"Yep, she's amazing," Eric said. "But don't expect to see her able to use that super power often. Speaking of power, I think it's taking all of Sydney carefully trained spy skills not to abscond Michael's pie." Michael looked over at his wife, who was indeed admiring his dessert with fierce interest.  
  
She fluttered her lashes as she met his gaze. "What?" she said with feigned innocence, "I'm eating for two. And your baby likes pecan."  
  
"Can't argue when she play's the 'your baby' card, buddy." Eric said as Michael pushed his plate towards a happy Sydney.  
  
"I can't argue period," Michael pouted. "Twelve months into retirement, three months pregnant and she could still kick my ass."  
  
"True." Sydney said through a mouthful of pie. "But you love it." And she handed him back the remainder of his dessert. "All done."  
  
"Syd, you left me the crust." The piece of pie was entirely gone except for the scalloped edge.  
  
"Your baby doesn't like crust." Seeing Michael's face of resignation at that, Lisa and Eric both began to laugh.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Michael wrapped his wife in his jacket as they walked across the parking lot.  
  
"Thank you," she said, as he opened her door and helped her into the car. "That was fun. Did you get any good info out of Eric while we were in the bathroom?"  
  
"Well, I commented on how much he seems to already like her and for once he didn't deny it. They've really got something going."  
  
"Yeah, Lisa said she wants to take him to her family reunion in a few weeks."  
  
"Wow, that's a big deal. I haven't even met your whole family yet."  
  
"Well, the Bristows are a far flung group. I think it would take quite an event to bring my dad's cousins and their families all to the same place at the same time. As for the Derevkos, I don't think my mom had any family. She's never mentioned it, at least."  
  
"Well you met my family in France, but my dad's family back East would love a visit at some point. Maybe we can arrange to go back with mom, Nenet, Craig and Teddy after our own little one has arrived."  
  
"That would be great," she agreed when Michael's cell phone began to ring inside his jacket. Sydney fished it out and didn't recognize the number on the display.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sydney." Michael glanced at his wife to figure out who called, slamming the car to the side of the road as he saw her face go pale. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Duh duh duh! My first cliff hanger! I'll try not to leave you in suspense for too long. 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm here to pull you back off that cliff. And the mystery phone voice is. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Michael's cell phone began to ring inside his jacket. Sydney fished it out and didn't recognize the number on the display.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sydney." Michael glanced at his wife to figure out who called, slamming the car to the side of the road as he saw her face go pale.  
  
"Syd?" he was glad he hadn't hit anything pulling over so abruptly, but all he cared about was the dazed expression on Sydney's face. "Honey, are you okay?" She slowly turned to face him as she turned the phone off.  
  
"Michael, that was my mother. She's coming over for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"What?" he could feel his face going red. "That's ridiculous. We need to call someone."  
  
"She said she wants to explain, to talk. Don't you understand, she knew to call your phone. She knew we were alone. She knows where we live. We have to have been watched, monitored. She's got a plan and once again, we're right at the center of it."  
  
"Sydney, the rules are different this time. We're not agent and handler anymore. We're a family and Irina Derevko doesn't get to control this."  
  
Sydney gave a quivery laugh. "I feel like I should make a mother-in-law joke." He could see she was more confused by all this than he was.  
  
"Sydney, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. It's been a year. But she wants a chance to really explain and damn it, Michael, but I really want to give her that chance. I want to hear once and for all who and what she is. I want the history of my family resolved before we meet the future." Sydney lay a protective hand over the small bulge in her stomach.  
  
"We have to at least call Jack. If your dad were to find out we met with her-let her into our house-without telling him first, the outcome could endanger all of Southern California." They both smiled at his small joke.  
  
"Yes, I'll call dad. It will be better to have him there. They can handle each other."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The phone conversation with her father replayed in her head as Sydney placed silverware around the dining room table. Michael was watching over the pasta as it boiled and Jack was preparing a loaf of garlic bread. Both men had taken the day off from work to stay with her, even though she had insisted that was unnecessary.  
  
Jack had been expectably incensed at Irina's audacity in contacting Sydney. But he also understood, perhaps better than even Sydney herself, the need to understand the past. He agreed to not involve the CIA-yet-so that Sydney would have one true opportunity to talk to her mother. He also insisted on coming over that night to search the house for anything Irina might have been using to track them. Memories of the bugs in her apartment were painfully close as some gadget of Marshall's that Jack had brought found three listening devices and motion sensor piggybacked onto their own security system. The work was delicate and clearly professional, which was only that much more unsettling. Part of Sydney hoped it was her mother who had been listening because the alternatives were even more unnerving.  
  
Michael had been amazing throughout that evening and the day that followed. Though he was shaken and nervous too, his first thought was always for Sydney and the baby, insisting that she sleep, eat and shower so that the mental strain would create minimal physical problems for either of them. The day had seemed interminable as Sydney seemed to just be waiting for evening, so around noon when Michael appeared with her tennis shoes, she was more than willing to take a long walk through the neighborhood. She knew he wanted to talk about everything that was on her mind but she loved him for not bringing it up. Instead, they checked out a neighbor's remodel job, examined the landscaping of other homes and talked about the small pond they wanted to add to the backyard. Finally, as the rested on a bench in the small park a few blocks from the house, she leaned against his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"No. Worried. Are you going to be okay with this?" Her brown eyes locked on his with concern.  
  
His hand came up to stroke her hair. "Syd, I made my peace with your mother a long time ago. I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you. About what she might have come here to tell you."  
  
"That is what I find simply amazing about you, Michael C. Vaughn. You have been hurt so deeply, but you still forgive and move on. I'm not sure I can do that."  
  
"I can only forgive Irina because I love you so very much. She isn't allowed to be obstacle in our relationship. And I know that she hurt you, but maybe you need this chance to find peace with your mother so that you're completely ready to be a mother yourself."  
  
She beamed up at him. "Amazing and wise. I knew there was a reason I married you."  
  
"Hey, don't forget I cook too." And as they laughed on a sunny park bench, Sydney felt herself begin to relax a little.  
  
And now she was setting a table for four, waiting for the doorbell to ring. She was ready but her nerves still jumped as she smoothed her dress for the tenth time as she walked back into the kitchen. Michael caught her and took her hands in his,  
  
"It will be fine. Jack and I won't let anything happen." His eyes met Jack's as the older man came to put an arm around Sydney's shoulders.  
  
"I know, but this is just so weird. Normal families do not have internationally wanted terrorist escaped cons coming for dinner uninvited."  
  
"Screw normal," Jack said with a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Dad!" Sydney said in disbelief and began to laugh just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," both men offered.  
  
"No. I need to," Sydney said, knowing that they would both be close behind her. She took a deep breath as she walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Sydney," Irina's greeting was identical to that on the phone the evening before.  
  
Sydney took in the sight of her mother, clad impeccably in black linen, before she noticed the man standing slightly behind her.  
  
"Hello mother, hello Sark. Come in." She turned to allow them to enter and caught masked anger in Jack's expression and disbelief in Michael's.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring Alek along without warning, but I was afraid that announcing both of us as visitors when we spoke yesterday might have had results that were unpleasant."  
  
"Well, you promised to explain," Sydney seemed to be the only one able to speak to Irina as they made their way into the living room, "this will simply be another story to relate."  
  
Irina caught the touch of sarcasm. "I think Alek may want to explain for himself."  
  
Sydney looked at Sark again as he took the chair next to Irina. He had aged some, but he still looked much as she remembered him, except that now he had traded in his expensive suit in favor of a shirt and jeans. "Alek is it? I did wonder if you had a first name."  
  
"Everyone has a first name, Sydney." He stated, his countenance carefully controlled as he took in the range of emotions in the room. "I simply chose to eradicate mine from business proceedings. You know, minimalism and such."  
  
Jack finally joined the conversation. "And this isn't business?" He asked the question to Sark, but it was clear his words were directed at Irina.  
  
"No Jack," Irina answered him, "this is family." Sydney looked at Sark in surprise then turned to meet Michael's eyes where he sat beside her on the couch. They were both clearly thinking the same thing: how was Sark family?  
  
Jack was quick to reply. "You never were good on separating the two before. What makes tonight different?"  
  
"Tonight, Jack, we are setting straight the past so that we can proceed with the future." Sydney was surprised to hear her own thoughts so closely mirrored. "Sydney, how is the third month going? Still getting nauseous?" The change in Irina's tone indicated that the subject was closed for now.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Alek had been dubious when Irina wanted to proceed with contacting Sydney so soon, but new intel on Sloane had forced their hand. Not only was it time for Sydney to learn about her family history, it was also time to involve Jack and Michael in protecting them from Sloane's plans. He hadn't been surprised when the operative on surveillance detail reported that the bugs in the house had been deactivated, instead simply asking the man to step up visual and physical watch for the time being.  
  
Walking up to Sydney's front door had been almost surreal. After month's of trying to be invisible and years of always keeping just out of her sight, to actually come up to Sydney's house like an invited guest, regardless of the fact that he was an unwelcome enemy, was counterintuitive and odd. Irina, regal as ever, was the only thing that kept him from turning around and leaving. She smiled at him as she rang the bell. "This is right Alek."  
  
He repeated the words to himself as he sat in the living room and listened to the terse small talk, gaining confidence from the fact that this was awkward for all of them. They moved to take seats around the dinning room table. Sydney had quickly procured another place setting for him and he sat at Irina's left, facing Jack with Sydney to his left and Vaughn at the other end. They had just finished passing around the pasta, salad and bread when Irina raised her glass and spoke. "To our first true family meal."  
  
Alek smiled as they politely tapped glasses, realizing that this seemingly normal experience was something he hadn't experienced in over twenty years. Irina's toast opened the conversation of their past again and Sydney couldn't resist the opportunity.  
  
Her eyes met his as she asked, carefully enunciating his first name, "So Alek, how are we related?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Ahh! All the gang together at once. I hope I'm doing them justice with my characterizations, but they're a lot to juggle and there is so much for them to talk about. Vaughn is definitely my husband of the year. Sorry this is kind of short, but that seemed like a good place to stop. 


End file.
